


My Mate From The Lake

by sansgasmic



Category: Undershag - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romantic Fluff, dub con?, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansgasmic/pseuds/sansgasmic
Summary: Agriculture in the Underground is overseen by two scientists. One of those scientists is Papyrus, the last skeleton alive. It's up to him and Undyne to insure that they don't run out of food. The numbers of fish in the Great Lake keep dwindling despite the ban. One possible reason for the decreasing numbers of fish in that lake is one, little, skeleton, mermaid that Papyrus saves from almost dying. Will Papyrus and the mermaid live together in harmony, or will they end up living separate lives?





	1. The Last Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be several chapters in this fic that are G, Teen or Mature rated. However, I marked this fanfiction as explicit because eventually it will be explicit. I promise there will be smut / sex.
> 
> This is Swapcest BUT Papyrus and Sans aren't related in this story. Also, Sans is the mermaid / merskeleton. Sans will be referred to in different phrases/nicknames until he introduces himself in a later chapter. Examples : Little/small skeleton, little dude, mermaid, merskeleton,merfriend
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

The lake was calm and quiet. No other boats around thankfully. Fish in the lake had been scarce. If anyone fished in the laked, they’d be charged a huge fine. Three monsters were allowed on the lake. Queen Toriel and the Undergrounds two scientists, Undyne and Papyrus. Occasionally, the Queen would go to the lake with Papyrus but most of the time he went alone.

Before the numbers of fish got so low, fish eggs were given to the entire underground eventually. Every household can breed fish at home for food. There are rules as to how many fish each household can have based on household size.

For years, one of the top priorities of the two scientists was agriculture. Currently, there was a shortage several animals, especially fish. Cows, pigs, and chickens were also being protected until their numbers increased. 

Papyrus had been on the lake for hours. It was boring but an important job. He should have brought another pack of cigarettes. His current pack only had four cigs left.“Hmmm...not many fish usual….” He said as he lowered the fishing net. With a sigh,he went to the cockpit where he had placed his clipboard. He wrote down his findings in print. Undyne told him once that his cursive was hard to read. 

Another boring day of work done. Fish count. Not high enough. Eggs found. Not enough. Eggs removed for protection, two hundred. Fish this. Fish that. Bla bla bla. Once Papyrus filled out the form correctly, he started to head for the shore. Off in the distance, Papyrus saw something white move. He squinted his eye sockets then gasped in shock. “Is that... skeleton…?!” He said in a doubtful voice. As the boat got closer to shore, the white figure became clearer. “Oh my GOD!”

A small, naked, skeleton stumbled toward the lake. They fell onto their knees and crawled for a while before laying down.

Papyrus jumped off the boat and ran as fast as he could toward the skeleton. He yelled “H-HEY! YOU HURT ?!” Finally he reached the skeleton. Carefully, he turned the small skeleton over.

“Uuuh….” The little skeleton groaned and blinked a few times.

Papyrus could hardly believe it! Another skeleton!! He thought for sure that he was the last of his kind! He was also horrified. Why were they wandering around naked ??? Why were they so small??? Was this a child??? A short, malnourished adult??? A lot of questions flew through his mind at once. “You’re going to be fine. I got ya.” He said as he picked up the smaller skeleton.

Weakly, the smaller skeleton squirmed and groaned.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m gonna help you.” Papyrus walked quickly toward the boat. Once on the boat, he used blue magic to unfold a blanket. Gently, he put the small skeleton down the blanket and began to wrap them in it.

Suddenly, the smaller skeleton grabbed Papyrus‘s right arm and bit his hand!

“OW! FUCK!” Papyrus hissed out in pain. “I...I’m trying to help you!”

The little skeleton bit harder.

Trying not to curse again, Papyrus clenched his jaw tightly. “It’s….!...It’s alright !...You’re okay….!” With his free hand, he pet the top of the smaller skeleton’s skull. 

Due to fear and shock, the skeleton bit harder. They looked at Papyrus for a while. Eventually, they calmed down and stopped biting. They stared at Papyrus’s hand a moment before licking it lightly.

“Huh?!” Papyrus jerked a bit. He found the smaller skeleton’s action to be odd. Licking wounds was something that a dog or a cat would do.

The little skeleton loosened their grip on Papyrus’s wrist. They continued to lick Papyrus’s hand for awhile. Slowly they closed their eyes, then opened them slightly like they were trying to stay awake.

Cautiously, Papyrus slid his right hand out from under the smaller skeleton’s hands. He looked at his right hand a moment before healing it. Carefully, he finished wrapping up the smaller skeleton in a blanket. “Don’t worry...you’re safe now.”


	2. Fish Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two skeletons. One small, one tall. One ill, one worried. Papyrus, the tall skeleton, cares for the smaller one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet. Sorry.
> 
> Again, Sans is the mermaid / merskeleton. He will be referred to in different phrases/nicknames until he introduces himself in a later on. Examples : Little/small skeleton, little dude, mermaid, merskeleton,merfriendSans is not named yet. He's the little/small skeleton, little dude, etc.

Hurriedly but carefully, Papyrus laid the smaller skeleton down on the guest room bed. “Alright...there you go.” he said in a breathy and concerned voice. Taking in a few deep breaths, he calmed down and thought for a minute. “Food, water, healing and clothes.” He said before teleporting into his room. All of his clothes would be too big for the small skeleton. Having a large shirt would be better than nothing though until he could get them clothes that would fit them.

Once Papyrus found a clean shirt he teleported back into the guest room. He unwrapped the blanket he had put the smaller skeleton in earlier. A thought came to Papyrus. If he looked at the smaller skeleton’s hip bones, he could find out if they were a male or a female. He’d rather ask the little monster but….he didn’t want to wake them up.

With a sigh, Papyrus studied his guests hip bones. “Male.” he said to himself. Next, he needed his guests body measurements so he could get them clothes that fit…ESPECIALLY pants and underwear! He ran downstairs to get a cloth measuring strip, paper and a pencil. Insteading of running back upstairs, he teleported back into the guest room.Doing all of this made Papyrus feel like a creep. Looking at an unconscious monsters naked body then taking their measurements. It felt VERY WRONG despite having nothing but good intentions. As fast as he could, he got the measurements and wrote them down. Cautiously, he put the shirt on his guest. Last thing to figure out was his age. He'd have to figure that out later.

Papyrus teleported out of the guest room after covering his guest under the covers. He put soup on the stove but didn’t start to cook it yet. He put a lid on the pot before teleporting out of the house and to a shop in town. Speedily, he bought some clothing for his guest, then teleported back home.

He panted heavily from exhaustion when he got home. Papyrus hadn’t run like this in a LONG time. He also hadn’t teleported this much and so quickly in a while. Normally, he’d teleport two to six times a day. Today, he teleported to work, then to Muffets for lunch, back to work, the lake, to and from the guest room a few times, to a shop and then home. 

Slowly, Papyrus walked into the kitchen and turned the stove on. He sat down in a chair and gasped for air. He needed a minute to rest. Once he caught his breath, he got up and poured some cold water into a glass.

Again, Papyrus teleported into the guest room. He set the soup and water down on the nightstand. There was a chair in the room next to the desk. He grabbed the chair and pulled it over to the bed. With a loud sigh, he sat in the chair. “Hey, little dude?” Papyrus said in a tired and quiet voice. Gently, he shook his guests right arm. “Come on. Wake up.”

“mmmmm….” The little skeleton groaned sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes a bit.

“Hey. Sorry for waking you. Not sure if you remember but, you collapsed on the lake.” Papyrus grabbed the bowl of soup. “You really need to eat and drink some water.” He blew on a spoonful of soup before carefully offering it to his guest.

The little skeleton looked at the spoon and sniffed. He winched weakly and turned his head away slightly.

“It’s alright. Here, look.” Papyrus slurped the soup. “Mmm. See? It’s okay.” Again, he offered a spoonful of soup.

Again, the smaller skeleton turned his head away. “Uuuuuu…” He open his slightly, licked his teeth and weakly started to chew the air.

“Huh?” Papyrus said in confusion. He looked in the general direction his guest was looking. The TV was displaying fish on it. “Do..do you want fish?” He asked.

Weakly, the little skeleton moved his arms from under the covers. He looked confused and tired. Slowly, he opened his mouth and put the cover in his mouth. “Uuuh….” He groaned in disgust . Lazily, he got the covers partially off. He pulled at the shirt and tasted it well. “Uuh..” he groaned in disgust again. He looked a Papyrus for a while before averting his eyes to the fish tank. “Uuuu….” he weakly groaned as he stretched one arm out towards the fish for a moment.

“Alright then….I’ll get you some fish then.” He teleported into the basement where the real fish tank was. It took him a bit to count how many eggs and fish he had. Luckily, he could spare four fish today. Papyrus got two fish out of the tank for his guest. 

Papyrus hated this….killing the fish. He figured out a way to make it a little less traumatic for him. He’d put the fish in an empty bucket then leave. Papyrus felt horrible letting the fish suffocate. He tried to kill a quickly once but couldn’t do it. So, he puts puts the fish in a bucket and leaves.Hearing the fish flop around also bothered him a lot. After a few minutes he’d return to cut the fish. With his eyes closed, he’d chop the heads off the fish and push the heads off into a trashcan nearby.

With a heavy soul, Papyrus did what needed to be done. Once the hard parts were done, he cut the fish in half, deboned, and finally cut the fish into smaller pieces. He walked upstairs and into the kitchen quickly.He cooked one fish in a little bit of lemon juice, and the other fish with salt and pepper.Once the fish was done, he walked into the guest room.

“Here you go.” Papyrus extended a bite of the seasoned fish toward his guests mouth.

The smaller skeleton sniffed the fish once. “Uuuh....?” Again, he sniffed the fish. He groaned and turned away.

“Alright then.” Papyrus ate the bite of fish and put a piece of the fish he cooked in lemon juice. “How about this one?”

Again, the smaller skeleton sniffed the piece of fish and turned his head. “Uhhh….” He reached a hand out weakly toward the “fish” displayed on the TV again.

“Fish? Yeah. This is fish.” Papyrus offered the bite of fish to his guest again.

“Mmmm….” The little skeleton turned his head again.

“Hmmm….” Papyrus sat back in the chair and ate the bite of fish he had previously offered his guest. He thought for a moment. “Is...there a special way you like it cooked?”

“Uuuuu….”

“Can you...hear me?"

“uuuuhh….”

Papyrus sighed before walking downstairs toward the basement. “Does he...want it raw…? I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try….” He thought to himself. Once he was at the fish tank, he looked at the fish for a while. With a sad sigh, he put another fish into a bucket, left, and returned once it was dead.

Papyrus teleported into the quest room, holding the bucket. “Alright little dude….I got-" He gasped out loudly. 

The little skeleton was attempting to crawl out of the bed.

“Dude!” Papyrus dropped the bucket and ran to catch his quest before he fell off the bed. “Got ya!” He laid his guest back down on the bed. “You need to be careful.” He said as he went to grab the bucket. "Uhhh!" He held the bucket as far away from his skull as possible due to the smell.“Uh...is...this what you wanted?” He tilted the bucket toward his guest.

“uuu…?” The little skeleton gasped quietly, then giggled happily but weakly. He reached for a fish and tried to pick it up. “uuuh….” He whimpered in a sad voice.

Papyrus whined in disgust and sadness when he looked into the bucket. He didn’t want to look at a whole, dead fish. Squeamishly, he grabbed the fish by its tail.“Uh...here you go….” He held the fish up close to his quests mouth.

The smaller skeleton sniffed the fish then happily took a bite fish. He chewed slowly with his eyes closed.

Papyrus chuckled a bit. “You’re one weird, little dude.”


	3. MERMAID?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little skeleton has high fever. As a last resort, Papyrus puts the little skeleton into a tub of cool water.....and discovers something insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no smut. Lots of cute bonding and comedy! Thinking about the look on Papyrus' face makes me laugh.

For the past two and a half days, Papyrus has been taking care of a small skeleton he found at the largest lake in the Underground. The small skeleton was weak, naked, and seemed to be confused. Now….he seems to be very sick.

Papyrus was able to get the smaller skeleton to eat...but it took him a bit to figure out that his guest wanted raw fish. He hasn’t been able to get the smaller skeleton to drink any water though. He isn’t sure if his guest can hear him at all….or if he just doesn’t understand what he’s saying.

“Little dude?” Papyrus said in a concerned voice.

The smaller skeleton’s breathing sounded wheezy and sickly.

Gently, Papyrus touched the top of his guest’s skull. Warm...very warm! He teleported to the kitchen, grabbed a thermometer then teleported back into the guest room. Carefully, he pressed the thermometer on his guest’s foreskull….103.32 Fahrenheit… “Shit...that’s high…” Immediately, Papyrus tried to get the smaller skeleton’s fever to go down. He put a cold washcloth on small skeletons skull and got some cool water. “Here...drink this.” Papyrus pressed a straw against his guest’s mouth.

The smaller skeleton weakly turned his skull away.

“It’s okay...it’s just water.” Again, Papyrus pressed the straw against his guest’s mouth.

Again, the little skeleton turned his head.

Papyrus sighed. Due to curiosity and concern, he took the temperature of his guest again. 103.50 “What?!” He looked at his guest, then the thermometer. Again, he sighed. “I can’t get him to drink water….so I doubt he’ll take medicine….I can heal him but...not for a long time…..” he said out loud to himself while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Quickly, he walked into the bathroom. He filled up the tub halfway with slightly warm water. When he returned to the guest bedroom and retook the guest’s temperature again…..103.68…..“Sorry little dude…” Papyrus carefully picked up the smaller skeleton. “Gotta get your fever down.” Very gently, he put his guest into the tub without taking his shirt off him. He felt his guest jerk tiny bit in his arms. Once the little skeleton was in the tub, Papyrus added cold water to tub. 

The smaller skeleton slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and his breathing gradually got better.

“Well….that worked...better than I expected.” Papyrus said in awe. “You stay here. I’ll be right back.” He teleported into the kitchen to get some ice, cold water and medicine. Next, he went into his room and got a dry shirt. He returned to the guest room and grabbed the thermometer. Finally, he teleported back into the bathroom. “Alrighty then.” He he set the shirt, thermometer, medicine and glass down on the counter. He loosen the medicine bottle top then grabbed the glass of water.Papyrus turned around, holding the glass of water and medicine bottle in each hand

The little skeleton’s head wasn’t above the water.

He gasped in fear then yelled “LITTLE DUDE?!” He dropped the glass and medicine. The glass broke and the medicine spilled out onto the floor! Papyrus grabbed the edge of the tub and…....froze….

The smaller skeleton was smiling slightly….curled up….and had…..a...tail…..

“W...WHA….?!?” Papyrus starred in utter shock.

The little skeleton opened his eyes and looked up. He made a big smile before popping his head out of the water with a giggle.

“AAAH!!!” Papyrus jumped back in fear and fell onto the floor. “M....M-M-M-M-M ….MER….MERMAID!!...MERMAID!! ” He pointed at his guest with his right hand.

The smaller skeleton tilted his head to the side and frowned in confusion. He stuck the end of his tail up and moved it slightly.

Papyrus inhaled air loudly in shock. “Y....Y- YOU….....WAIT A MINUTE!!” He frowned,stood up, and took a deep breath. "Why.... didn’t you have a tail .....when I first found you?!?”

“Uuuh?” replied the little skeleton in a confused voice.

“You….you don’t understand a word I’m saying do you?” Frustrated and confused, Papyrus slouched over a bit and sighed.

“Ah...aaah…” The little skeleton opened his mouth wide and pointed to it.

“Huh? Are...are you...hungry?”

“Ah...aah….”

“Well….this explains….why you wanted raw fish…..” Papyrus said with a sigh. Carefully, he exited the bathroom.

“Well….this...isn’t good.” Papyrus massaged the sides of his skull for a minute. His guest ate fish….fish are scarce….and he can offer one fish a day for five more days. After that, he’d need to wait for the fish to lay more eggs. Then,He’d have to put the eggs into the other tank and wait for the eggs to hatch and grow. Hesitantly, he got a fish for his quest.

Since he’d have to wait for the fish to die, he teleported onto the kitchen. Papyrus got a broom,dustpan,paper towels,mop, a bucket, and pine sol to clean the bathroom floor. He teleported upstairs and set the items down outside the bathroom. Down to the basement he walked. With a sigh, he teleported outside the bathroom. “Heads up.” Papyrus tossed the fish up in the air to his guest.

“Uh…?” The mermaid looked up then happily gasped. He caught the fish with hands and began to eat the fish.

Papyrus chuckled then sighed. He swept the glass and talked to himself. “This is insane….I went to the lab as usual….then went to the lake for work…..rescued a monster I thought was….maybe.... an abused skeleton…..and then it turns they’re a mermaid of all things….”

“Ah...ahh.!”

“Hmm?” Papyrus looked up in confusion.

The mermaid was pointing to his mouth again.

“Wow...you must be really hungry. You ate that fast.” Papyrus paused what he was doing. “I...I don’t have anymore.”

The mermaid continued to point at his mouth.“Ahh...ahh….”

Papyrus sighed and thought for a minute. He can’t offer another fish...but he also can’t let the little dude go hungry…. An idea popped into his head. He had some frozen fish….but….that wouldn’t last forever.

Papyrus went into the kitchen and took out some fish to thaw out for later. He took a look inside the fridge for the other fish he cooked Friday afternoon was still there. In the meantime, he could try to get the mermaid to eat this.Before heading back to the bathroom, Papyrus got the cooked fish warm in a pan.

Again, Papyrus was inside the bathroom. He was holding two plates of fish.“Here you go dude.” Papyrus offered a piece of fish to the mermaid on a fork.

“Uh….” The mermaid stared at Papyrus, then the fork with the piece of fish on it. “Ah...aaah…” He opened his mouth and pointed to it.

“Oh boy….” Papyrus opened his mouth, slowly put the piece of fish into his mouth and chewed. “Mmmmm! Yummy.” 

The mermaid watched in awe.

“Now...you try.” Again, he offered another piece of cooked fished to his guest .

Cautiously, the mermaid opened his mouth. He mimicked what Papyrus did to get the piece of fish off the fork. Winching, he chewed slowly. Gradually, his face relaxed. “Mmm!” He smiled at Papyrus.

“See? Told you it was good.” Papyrus smiled as he help feed the skeleton…. mermaid….. monster. Once his guest seemed to be full, he went back to cleaning the mess on the floor.

The task of cleaning the floor was more fun than Papyrus expected. He seemed to be entertaining his guest based on the sounds he made. Finally, the floor was clean. No more glass or medicine on it.

“Mmmm…” The mermaid groaned.

“Huh?” Papyrus looked at the mermaid.

The mermaid was looking at the floor with a frown on his skull. “Mmmm….” Suddenly, he stood up! The tail was gone!

“W-WHAT?! ?!” Papyrus blurted out in confusion. He smacked the palm of his hand against his skull and sighed. “ A MAGIC….mermaid...skeleton...monster….”

Carefully, the mermaid got out of the tub….eventually. “Ah...Ah…” 

“Huh? What now?”

The mermaid pointed to their mouth. “Ah...ahh…”

“Still hungry?” Papyrus grabbed the other plate that had the lemony fish on it. He jabbed a piece of fish with the fork and offered it to the little skeleton.

The mermaid looked at the fish, then at Papyrus. “Ah..Ah…”

“Ummm….”

The mermaid turned to the tub. “Ah..ah…” He pointed into the tub of water, then to his mouth.

“Are...are you thirsty??” Papyrus asked.

The mermaid started to pant a bit.

“I’ve been offering you water for days.” Puzzled, Papyrus scratched the back of his skull. “Still….that’s interesting…..Never thought a mermaid would get thirsty…..hmmm...Don’t drink the water you swim in huh?”

“Uuuuh?” The mermaid replied in confusion.

A chuckle escaped Papyrus. “I’ll get you some water.” He teleported to the kitchen and got a giant plastic cup. He filled it with water then teleported back to the bathroom. “Here you go.”

The mermaid looked at the cup. “Ahh.” Again, he pointed to the tub.

“Look.” He pointed into the cup.

The mermaid looked inside the cup. Happily, he gasped for a second. “Mmmm….” He whined and looked at Papyrus.

Papyrus got on his knees. “Ahhh.” He opened his mouth then put it on the cup. Then, he tilted the cup up and drank some water. Lowering the cup, he swallowed and smacked his tongue. “Mmm...mm!” With a smile, he held the cup toward the mermaid, hoping he would understand.

Hesitantly, the mermaid took the cup. He mirrored what he saw Papyrus do...but too fast.“Ah!” Shocked by the water suddenly hitting him in the face, he dropped the cup. “Ah!...uuuu…” He whined.

“It’s okay. I’ll get some more.” Again, Papyrus got water from the kitchen then returned to the bathroom.

The mermaid took the plastic cup out of Papyrus’s hands again. Slowly this time, he tilted the cup up. He jerked a bit when he felt the water touch his skull.Happily and quickly, he drank the water. “Ah..Ahh…” The mermaid held the cup up to Papyrus and panted a bit.

“More? Wow. Alright then. Let’s go downstairs….after we get you out of that wet shirt and into a dry one.” Papyrus said as he took the cup.

It took awhile for Papyrus to get the mermaid into a dry shirt. He did buy some clothes that would fit the smaller skeleton, but he figured right now wouldn’t be a good time to try to get his guest into underwear and pants. His shirts were long enough to keep his guest covered down there and give his….tail….well….tail room.

Once the smaller skeleton was in a dry shirt , it took a while to get him downstairs and into the kitchen. For the rest of the day, Papyrus tried his best teach the mermaid different things here and there. It was….a lot more fun than he expected it to be. He enjoyed having company.


	4. Two "Sick" Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday now and Papyrus has work. What should he do.....Stay home? Probably the best idea since he has a mermaid staying with him and can't bring it to work yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, cute chapter with no smut....and also more bonding....which is really important thing in this fic.
> 
> Just in case if anyone is wonder, no....I'm not intending to write several chapters of Papyrus trying to teach Sans english in different ways. Ohhhhh no! I got something better planned!

It’s Monday morning…..and Papyrus has work today….He isn’t sure what he should do. Take his mermaid guest to work and try to find out who he is or stay home with him? Neither options seem like a good idea.Papyrus eventually decided to call in sick. Undyne, offered to help nurse Papyrus back to health due to Papyrus acting sick too well. Obviously,he declined her offer and said he didn’t want her to caught what he got. Now, it was time for Papyrus to make breakfast for two. Over easy eggs, bacon, toast,orange juice and oatmeal for himself. One fish, water, and scrambled eggs for his guest. Papyrus was hoping he could get the little dude to try the eggs today.

“Here we are.” Papyrus set down two plates of food, then a bowl onto the table.

The mermaid giggled as he got into a kitchen chair. He sat in the chair wrong but at least he was sitting in it.“Uh??” He stared at the eggs with a confused frown. “Ah!” The fork caught his attention. He grabbed the fork and got a piece of fish on it. He giggle and held the fork up.

“Hey! You did it!” Papyrus chuckled. He was glad that his merfriend was learning. 

“Hom!” The mermaid exclaimed happily before chewing the piece of fish. 

Softly, Papyrus touched the mermaids left hand with both of his.

“Uh!?” The mermaid jerked slightly. He looked at Papyrus then at their hands.

“It’s easier if you hold it like this.” Papyrus gently adjusted the mermaid's fingers around the fork. He then guided the mermaid's hand to a piece of scrambled eggs.

“Uh…...mmmm…!” The mermaid groaned in disappointed.

“Ahhh." Papyrus opened his mouth wide.

The mermaid sighed. “Ahhhh." He opened his mouth.

Papyrus guided his guests hand to his own mouth.

Hesitantly, the mermaid tried the piece of egg. Slowly, he chewed. Gradually his frown relaxed and turned in a smile. He giggled and went “Ahh!”

Papyrus giggled. “Glad you like it." He pet the top of the mermaid's skull.

“Uhh….??”

“Uh...umm….” Papyrus pulled his hand away.

The mermaid stared at Papyrus. He set the fork down then got out off his chair.

“Uh oh!” Papyrus thought to himself. “Guess I shouldn’t have-"

“Ah.” The mermaid tapped the top of his skull.

“Uh….huh?”

“Ah. Aaah.” Again, the mermaid tapped the top of his skull.

“Uh...oh….ummm" Carefully, Papyrus pet the top of his guests skull.

The mermaid gasped quietly. He giggled, closed his eyes, gently held Papyrus‘s hand.

Papyrus gasped, the chuckled. 

Eventually,the mermaid let go of Papyrus's hand. “Ah!” He reached upward, groaned and got on his tippy toes. “Ahh!”

“Uh…”

“Ah...uh..Ah!” The mermaid tapped his skull then pointed to Papyrus.

“Uh...oh...okay.” Papyrus got out of his chair and sat on the floor.

The mermaid giggled and pet Papyrus on his skull.

Papyrus laughed then sighed. “Aww...you're so sweet.”

The two ate breakfast on the floor.The mermaid would pet Papyrus’s skull every once in a while and Papyrus pet him back. Breakfast was long but fun. Several times, he adjusted his guests hand around the fork trying to teach him a less awkward way to hold it. He knew the little dude would get it eventually.

Papyrus happily sighed. He was full and so was his guest...hopefully. He stacked the dishes then stood up. With a groan, he stretched.

“Ah..Ah.”

“Hmmm?” Papyrus turned toward his guest.

“Ah.” The mermaid was holding up the stack of dishes.

“Uh!?” Papyrus was shocked. “Well...what'da you know?” He smiled and chuckled a bit. “Thanks." He carefully took the dishes out of his guests hands. After he placed the dishes in the sink, he pet the mermaids skull.

Happily, the mermaid giggled and hummed. “Ah...Ah…!” He tugged Papyrus’s hand down slightly.

Papyrus crouched down. “Need something?”

“Ah...Ah.” The mermaid touched his tongue, moved his tongue, the pointed to Papyrus.

“Uuuh….” Puzzled, Papyrus thought for a minute. This was a new gesture. Just to make sure, he offered food and water to the mermaid. As he thought, that wasn't what his guest wanted.“Hmmm….”

“Ah….Aaah…!” Again, the mermaid repeated the new gesture.

Papyrus sighed then said “I’m sorry….I don’t know what you want.”

For the rest of the day and then next one, the mermaid repeated the new gesture on and off. Papyrus had no idea what the little guy wanted. If only he could find some way to communicate with him now. He wondered what would be the way to teach his merfriend English. Children's books,music or movies maybe? It wouldn't hurt to try once the time was right. Papyrus had a feeling that English lessons should and could wait for a later date.


	5. Bring Your Mermaid to Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus can't call in sick forever. If he's lucky, he'll be able to take his friend with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like cute bonding :3 Also sorry, not smut again.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

Ever since last Friday, Papyrus’s world has taken an unexpected but pleasant turn. He took in a sick,little,skeleton who turned out to a mermaid….kind of….A magic merskeleton to be more accurate. He’s enjoyed the little guys company a lot. It’s Wednesday now, and Papyrus has work unfortunately. He already called in sick twice this week.. Today…..Papyrus is going to work and take his merfriend with him. Thankfully, he came up with a plan yesterday before bed.

Papyrus woke up earlier than usual. He figured he might need extra time to possibly calm down his merfriend. There’s no way Papyrus was going to walk to work and not just because he likes to be lazy as much as possible. Him carrying a child, sized, skeleton no one’s seen before would draw a lot of attention. The less attention, the better.

Cautiously, Papyrus peeked into the guest room.

“Uh?” The merskeleton smiled and giggled.

“Oh! You’re up.”

Quickly, the merskeleton walked up to Papyrus. He got on his tippy toes and reached up.

Papyrus got on his knees and opened his arms.

“Uh?” The merskeleton looked at Papyrus in confusion. “Ah!” He imitated Papyrus happily.

“Good! Now...I’ll just….” Slowly, papyrus reached to try and hug the merskeleton.

“Uuuh...? Ah!” Again, the merskeleton mirrored Papyrus.

“...give you a hug….” Papyrus gently wrapped his arms around his guest. He felt the merskeleton tense up a bit. Softly, Papyrus rubbed the little guys back and pat it a few times.

Slowly, the mermaid hugged Papyrus back.

Papyrus let out a big sigh of relief. Next….pick him up…..This...could be difficult. Cautiously, he stood up.

“Uh..Uh!!” The merskeleton yelped out ,whined in fear and tightened his hold around Papyrus.

“It’s okay. I got ya.” He attempted to adjust his guests into a slightly different position.

“Aaah!!” Scared, the merskeleton held onto Papyrus like his life depended on it.

“Uh! Ow ow ow ow ow Ow!” Papyrus winched in pain. Gently, pat the mermaid’s back. “Y..You’re fine!” Once he felt the merskeleton relax, he slowly walked in the guest room and hummed. Thankfully, his guest didn't tense up and hold him as tightly as before. Papyrus forgot how strong the little guy was when he was ill !! He bit him really good last Friday….and that hug just now was REALLY strong! 

“Hmmm.”

“Huh?” Papyrus paused.

“Hmm….hmmmm.”

“Are you copying me?” Papyrus chuckled. 

“A...aaa…” The merskeleton shifted his position carefully. “A...aa…” He whined in disappointment.

“Hm hm hmm hmmm.” Papyrus hummed.

“Hm...hm...hmm...hmmmm.”

Papyrus walked around the room and hummed some more. Eventually, he walked down and up the stairs for awhile. He needed to show his merfriend that he wasn’t going to drop him. “Well, time for breakfast.” Carefully, Papyrus lowered his merfriend onto the kitchen floor.

“Uh..Aah!” The merskeleton held both arms up.

“Aahh?” Papyrus opened his mouth wide, pointed to it then to the merskeleton. That was the hungry gesture.

“Uh….? Ah!” The little skeleton nodded.

“Yeah?” Papyrus chuckled then said “Me too.”

Breakfast went smoothly and slightly faster than yesterday. Papyrus didn’t have to adjust his guests hands on the fork as many times. It also didn’t take as long for his merfriend to eat all his food. The little guy also tried something new, orange juice! Papyrus couldn’t wait to see the expression on his merfriend’s face when he tried sour and spicy stuff ! Not too sour or spicy though. That’d be mean.

“Okay...now ...the really hard part…..” Papyrus sighed and slouched. He slowly got on his knees and opened his arms up. 

“Uh...Ah!” Without hesitation, the merskeleton hugged Papyrus. This time, he didn’t tense up when he was picked up by Papyrus.

“I….really hope this doesn’t scare you.” He said as he exited the kitchen. Papyrus took a deep breathe and teleported a short distance.

The little merskeleton gasped and tensed up.

Papyrus let out out a tiny gasp. “Please don’t scream please don't scream please don’t scream!” He thought to himself.

Quickly, the merskeleton moved his head around. At some point, he paused then stared at Papyrus. “Ah!” He turned and pointed somewhere.

“Uh?? Huh?”

“AH!!” Again, the merskeleton pointed.

Papyrus teleported a short distance again.

Again, the merskeleton gasped and looked around frantically. “Ooooooh….” He giggled and pointed to another spot.

“OHHHH! THANK...GOD!” Papyrus chuckled nervously. “I was worried you’d freak out.” He sighed in relief. “Well then…..I guess...I can take you to work with me….this...will be interesting….” Gently, Papyrus set his merfriend down.

"Ah! Ah!" The merskeleton reached up.

Papyrus chuckled. "I'll pick you up later okay?" He pet the top of his merfriend's skull. 

The merskeleton giggled a bit.

"Alright....what time is it?" Papyrus looked at the clock on the wall. Eight am. Perfect! He was ahead of schedule and all ready for work. Dressed. Check. Clipboard.....where was the clipboard? Oh the boat....at the lake. Papyrus teleported to the boat alone, grabbed the clipboard then went back home. Thankfully, the merskeleton was upset when he disappeared. Time, one minute after eight am. Papyrus started to pace in the living room. He need to talk to Undyne before going to work. Papyrus new Undyne was an early bird so, he could call her right now. “Okay Pap…. Just...just call her…!” Papyrus was REALLY nervous. Waiting for Undyne to pick up the phone made him anxious.

“H-Hello.”

“YES! Undyne I-”

“S-Sorry. I can’t come to-"

“Ugggh…” Papyrus hung up. There was no way he was going to leave a message. He sighed and plopped onto the couch. It was quiet and Papyrus was sleepy. His set his phone to alarm fifteen minutes till nine. Maybe after a short nap, he’d be calm enough to...to talk.....

A loud and sudden tune woke up Papyrus. That...wasn’t the alarm. Papyrus groaned, blinked a few times and looked at his phone. “Uhh…” He gasped in shock! Undyne was calling him! “Ah..uuuh...shit!!” Clumsily, he got off the couch and answered. “H-Hey Undyne!”

“H-Hi Papyrus. You feeling better?”

“Uh...Y-YEAH! Loads better!” Papyrus chuckled nervously as he paced in the living room.

“Uh...you okay? Y-you sound n-nervous.”

“Uh...I…” He paused to sigh. “There’s...something….I need to show you and...talk about….at work..”

“Uh...o...okay?”

“Does....fish lab five have any fish in it....?”

“Uh...No? W-Why?”

“Cause...I need it….Also….could we...spare a few...live..... fish?”

“Uh...I...I guess….b-but why?”

“Uh....look.....I have to show you….Just...put a few fish into a bucket or something and meet me at fish lab five.”

“Uh...A-Alright. A-and would you stop calling the Agriculture P-Pool Labs the fish labs please?”

“Mmmm....nope."

"Uhhhh...."

"I'll see you there in a bit then?”

“Yeah. B-Bye.”

“Bye.” Papyrus hung up and groaned. “Oh man….” He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed. Taking a few breathes, he tried to relax. Something tugging on hoodie caught his attention. Opening and lowering his hands, Papyrus saw his merguest looking up with a concerned expression on his face. “Oh….hey.” He got on his knees and opened them up. “Let’s go.”


	6. Different Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's settled. Papyrus is taking his merfriend to work. He figures that his colleague and friend Undyne may have a different opinion about his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first half of this chapter, Sans will be referred to in a lot of different ways. Why? Because this chapter is sort from Undyne's "point of view" instead of Papyrus's. So...the narrator refers to Sans the way Undyne see's Sans currently. I hope this makes sense.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

The head scientist of the underground, Undyne, walked in fish lab five as she played a game on her phone. “Oh! Darn...I c-can never get past that l-level.” She sighed and looked at her watch. Five till nine am. “H-He better not be l-late.” A second later, she heard the lab door open. Turning she said “Oh good! You’re ear-" She paused. Papyrus wasn’t alone. He was holding what appeared to be a skeleton kid in a shirt that was too big on them.

“Uh…” Papyrus chuckled nervously. His gaze darted from Undyne to the little skeleton.

Looking around the awe, the little skeleton ooed and awed. Eventually,they stopped looking around when they saw Undyne.

“OH MY G-G-G-GOSH!” Undyne ran over. “IS THAT A SKELETON?!”

Papyrus backed up “Uhhh...umm!” 

The smaller skeleton looked back and forth from Papyrus to Undyne.

“I thought you were the l-last skeleton monster left!” Undyne bent down slightly with a smile on her face.“H-Hey there. W-What’s your name?” She reached her right hand toward the little skeleton's left arm.

The smaller skeleton growled before almost biting Undyne.

Undyne jumped back in shock and fear.

“S-Sorry! He...He's not used to other monsters.”

“W-wait….w-what??”

Papyrus sighed and walked toward the pool. “Got the fish?”

“Yeah but you d-d-didn’t answer me.” Undyne followed Papyrus but not to closely. The little skeleton was glaring at her.

“I’ll explain everything in sec. Like I said earlier, I gotta show you something.” Carefully, Papyrus set the little skeleton down. “Hey, look! Look!” He pointed to the pool of water.

The little skeleton slowly turned around with a frown. Once he saw the water he smiled and gasped. He giggled and dived into the pool.

“The heck?!” Undyne ran over to the Papyrus’s side. “P-P-Papyrus!! This i-isn’t a p-p-public s-s-swimming pool!”

“I know!”

“Then W-W-WHY did you l-l-let him c-c-c-contaminate the water?!”

“WHAT?? Know what never mind. NOW...Would you please loo-"

A loud splash caught the two scientists attention. They both looked into the pool.

The little skeleton porpoised in the water.

Undyne inhaled deeply in shock. Her jaw dropped and she stared. The skeleton has….a TAIL?! “Wha...wha….WHAAAAT?!” She grabbed Papyrus’s shoulders and shook him a bit. 

“Uh?! U-Undyne calm down!”

“CALM DOWN?!?! YOU FOUND A F-F-F-F-FREAKING MERMAID!!!” Undyne shook Papyrus harder than before. 

Suddenly the mermaid pulled himself out of the water. His tail was gone and he was angry! Growling he walked toward Undyne.

Undyne ran away and squealed out in fear! “D-D-D-DON’T EAT ME!!!” She crouched down into a ball at the end of the lab.

“He’s not gonna eat you Undyne!” Papyrus yelled from the otherside of the lab.

“B-b-but….m-m-m-m-m-mermaids eat fish r-r-r-r-right??! And...I...I’m a f-f-f-f-fish m-m-m-monster!” Undyne yelled back.

“He prefers fish fish!” Papyrus began to walk towards Undyne. He crouched down a few feet away from Undyne. “Listen...I think he thought I was in danger.He must have noticed I was nervous and …..well….you did shake me....twice.”

Undyne slowly turned toward Papyrus’s voice. She opened her eyes and peaked around. No mermaid in sight.

“He just needs to get used to you is all.” Papyrus offered Undyne his left hand. “Come on...there’s a lot I gotta tell you.”

After a loud sigh, Undyne took hold of her friends hand and stood up. She folded her arms and tapped her foot on the floor a while, anxiously waiting for Papyrus to start talking. Eventually, he talked and she listened carefully without butting in. Once he finished telling her everything, she starred into nothingness and thought.

Anxiously waiting, Papyrus fidgeted for several minutes on and off. "So...yeah….” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Undyne looked toward the pool. Her gaze eventually found the mermaid. She tensed a bit when saw the mermaid glaring at her. “Papyrus….I...I t-think you should t-take him back to the lake.” Undyne turned to look at her co-worker.

“I’m not taking him back.”

“P-Papyrus-"

“I’m NOT taking him back. If I hadn’t have found him, he might be DEAD right now.” Papyrus folded his arms and frowned. He relaxed his skull a bit and sighed. “Besides….maybe he’s the reason why there’s so few fish in the lake.”

“UH…” Undyne paused and thought for a minute. It was possible that the mermaid was the cause of there being so few fish in the lake. However, Undyne had a hunch that Papyrus just said that as an excuse to keep his new.... "friend"......She sighed and rubbed her head for a second. “That could be true, but I s-still think you should take him back.”

“Undyne-”

“Just think about this a second!”

The mermaid growled and lifted himself up, ready to get out of the pool any second.

Undyne squeaked in fear and jumped back a bit. She stared at the mermaid a minute and waited to see if he’d approach her. Eventually, she sighed in relief, then turned to look at Papyrus. “Look Papyrus....for all we know... h-he could be more like....an animal than a monster....….m-mentally and...b-biologically…..If he's-”

“Stop.”

“P-Papyrus!”

“I KNOW...where you’re going with this.” Papyrus lowered his arms to his sides and clenched his hands into fists. “You’re wrong…and he’s staying with me.”


	7. Fish....AWAY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Undyne are at odds with each other. They go their separate ways and do tasks alone. Lunch time has arrived and Papyrus discovers a few interesting things about his merfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the narrator talking in Paps point of "view". Tiny bit of drama. I decided to not make this as violent as I was thinking about making this chapter. If I did, I'd have to make another chapter and I want to get the the DAMN SMUT ALREADY!!! Next chapter there MIGHT be some intense kissing.....it depends...cross your fingers!!
> 
> I need to come with better names for the chapters.....Best I could come up with for this one was " Fish...AWAY." cuz....welll....read and you should be able to figure out why.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

It’s been a long day for the head scientists of the Underground. Papyrus and Undyne have barely spoken after their discussion earlier today. They both feel very strongly as to what’s best for the little mermaid. It’s lunch time now.....finally.....

Papyrus slowly walked into fish lab five pushing a service cart. On the cart, there were two fold-able chairs, two towels, his lunch and a mini 3D bone scanner.The mini 3D bone scanner was made by Papyrus and Undyne. It was more accurate than an x-ray and didn’t use radiation. The machine was large enough to scan the arms and legs in sections. It had a screen on the top and film printer on the bottom that worked kind of like a computer printer. It worked fast and the machine wasn’t too heavy for one monster to hold. This machine could be helpful in several situations. On top of finding fractures and breaks in bones, it was an anthropology machine. Now, Papyrus could find out exactly how old his merfriend was instead of a general guess. He wasn’t the best at anthropology but he could tell the difference between females and males based on the hip bones. Age was harder for him determine by looking the bones on the left hand. Papyrus got a look at his merfriend’s left hand earlier one day. His best guess was age sixteen to twenty from a short glance.

“Little dude!” Papyrus yelled happily. “I’m back!”

The merskeleton popped his head out if the water. He gasped happily, went under the water and swam to the end of the pool. Quickly, he pulled himself out of the pool. “Ahhh!” He hugged Papyrus’s legs.

Papyrus chuckled. “Miss me?” He pet the top of his merfriend’s skull a moment.

The merskeleton looked up at Papyrus with a smile.” Uh?? Ah!” He spotted the towels. Quickly he grabbed one, put it on his skull and dried off his skull.

With a smile, Papyrus watched. Over and over again, he was amazed at how quickly his merfriend was learning things.

The merskeleton hummed the tune he and Papyrus had hummed earlier this morning as he dried off his arms and legs. “Uhh….” He set the towel down on the cart then stared at the shirt he had on. Puzzled, he tried to figure out how to get it off.

Papyrus couldn’t help but laugh. After a happy sigh, he looked for a power outlet in the lab. Once he saw one, he pushed the service cart toward it. 

He pulled out the fold-able chairs and set them up near a power outlet in the lab. He set 3D bone scanner on one of the chairs,plugged it in and sat on the floor. “Little dude. Hey.” He waved to get his merfriend’s attention.

The merskeleton huffed in frustration,stopped messing with the shirt and went to Papyrus.

“Look here.” Papyrus pointed at the 3D bone scanner. Before putting his left hand in, he looked to see if his merfriend was watching. Slowly, he put his left hand in the machine, pressed a few buttons then activated it. Several thin, white lights moved in different directions above and under his hand.

With a gasp, the merskeleton watched in awe. 

Papyrus kept his left hand still until he heard the machine beep. He slipped his hand out and showed it to her merfriend. Papyrus couldn’t help but giggle when his merfriend grabbed his hand and moved it around for a while. He opened and closed his fingers. “See? Everything still works.”

Slowly, the merskeleton let go of Papyrus’s arm. He stared at the machine awhile. Cautiously, he put his right hand inside the scanner, then pulled it out quickly.

“It’s not gonna to hurt ya.” Papyrus pet his merfriend’s skull gently for a moment. Lazily, he stood up and looked at the screen that was on top of the machine. Scan complete….Printing…..

“Uh...oooooo!” The merskeleton moved over toward the printing side if the machine.

“Cool right?” Papyrus chuckled and removed the film once it finished printing. At the top of the film, it had the date, sex and age. Sex, male, age twenty-two. Everything was correct. Now, Papyrus had to figure out how to get a scan of his merfriend’s left hand.

“Uh...Ahh!” The merskeleton tugged on Papyrus’s lab coat and pointed at the bone scanner. He moved to where the scanner scanned. “Ah!”

“You wanna to try it?”

“Ah! Ahh!” The merskeleton smiled and put his left hand into it.

Papyrus took a peek at his merfriend’s hand. “You smarty pants.” He chuckled pressed some buttons and activated the machine.

“Uh!! AHHH!” The merskeleton moved his hand to try and touch the lights.

The machine beeped a few times. Scan interrupted. Subject moved.

“Uh???” The merskeleton whined in disappointment and took his hand out.

“Gotta stay still.” Papyrus sat down and put his hand into the machine and reactivated it. “See?”

The merskeleton watched closely. Once Papyrus’s hand was out of the machine, he put his left hand inside. “Ah!”

“Alright. Just a minute.” Papyrus said with a smile. The machine had to print the film before doing another scan. Once the film printed, Papyrus activated the machine.

This time, the merskeleton stayed still. “Ooooo!”

“Good job!” Papyrus said once he heard the machine beep once. Processing….scan complete. Printing. “Now...lets see.” He said as he pulled out the finished film. Sex, male. Age,twenty-five. “W..What?!” He took a closer look at the images of his merfriend’s hand. He picked up the two films that had his scans. Both of his were correct. “You’re….older than me...?” Confused, he looked at his merfriend. “Huh…..” He looked at the results if his merfriend again.

“Ah..Ah.” The merskeleton did the hungry gesture.

“Huh? Oh right! Time for lunch!” Papyrus stood up and put the film sheets on the empty chair. He unplugged the 3D bone scanner and put it on top of the service chart.

“Ah!” The merskeleton offered Papyrus the film sheets carefully.

“Thank you.” Papyrus put the film on the cart. “Now then….” Papyrus grabbed two paper bags before sitting on one of the chairs. He opened it ,pulled out a muffin, and took the paper off the bottom of it. “Wanna try it?”

“Uuuuh….” The merskeleton starred amazement. He got on the other chair then carefully took the muffin.

Papyrus pulled out another muffin for himself. He took the paper off then took a bite of the muffin. “Mmmmm.” He chewed happily. Muffet’s muffins were the best. One of his favorite things was Muffet’s strawberry sandwich pies. Papyrus asked Muffet for the recipe a few times, but she said won’t tell him. He would have gotten two of those but they’re best when warm.

Curiously, the merskeleton sniffed the muffin. He gave it a lick first then took a small bite. “Mm...mmmm….Mmmm!!”

“Like it?” Papyrus spoke with his mouth full.

The merskeleton took another bite, but bigger this time. 

Papyrus swallowed then sighed. “I guess this your first time having sugar….well….processed sugar that is.”

The lab door opened, drawing both monsters attention.

Undyne entered the lab. Without looking at either of them, she walked over toward a large bucket. She looked inside the bucket with a blank expression on her face. “If you k-keep feeding him cooked food….I d-doubt he’ll want to e-eat fish again.” She dragged the bucket and poured it into the pool.

“Hey! Undyne!” He jumped out of his chair.“That’s his lunch!”

“No...that and w-whatever else you got in those b-bags is his lunch.”

The two scientists bickered at each other for a while. A loud splash caught the scientists attention. They both looked into the pool.

Slowly the merskeleton stalked a fish.

Undyne and Papyrus followed the merskeleton’s quietly on different sides of the pool.

The merskeleton stopped swimming.

“S-See? Y-You feeding him-"

“Shh! Look!” Papyrus hushed Undyne and pointed at his merfriend. It was kind of hard to see but, it looked like there were two lights under the water. A third light appeared eventually.

Suddenly, the merskeleton popped out of the water! 

Both scientists jerked back from shock and gasped.

The merskeleton’s eyes were cyan and glowing brightly! There was a fish flopping around in his mouth! He grabbed the end of the fish’s tail and pulled it out..

Papyrus covered his eyes partially with his fingers and watched in horror and amazement.

The merskeleton looked away from the fish as it struggled to get free. Once the fish stopped moving around as much, he grabbed the fish’s head,closed his eyes and crushed it’s head. He let go off it’s head and moved it around by its tail. It was dead. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the fish. With a blank face, he swam over toward Papyrus. Once he was at the end of the pool, he held the fish up in front of Papyrus. “Uh...ahh.”

Papyrus’s had shut his eyes closed and covered them by the palm of his hands when he saw his merfriend take hold of the fish’s head. 

“Uh..ahh....”

Hesitantly and shakingly, Papyrus’s took the fish.

The merskeleton smiled, but not happily before swimming off to get another fish. He repeated what he did with the first fish.

“S...so…..do you still think….I’m domesticating an “animal”….Undyne?” Papyrus stood up straight and looked toward his co-worker on the other side of the pool.

Undyne made a sad and angry frown. “Yes...I do.” She walked toward the exit. Before she got to the door, something wet hit her on the back off the head. “Uh!! W...What’d you d-do that for?!?”

"Uh....I didn't-"

“Ah!” The merskeleton pulled himself out of the pool and walked toward Undyne.

Undyne squeaked in fear, backed into a wall and braced herself….but nothing happened. Cautiously, she lowered her arms.

“Ah!” Angrily, the merskeleton held up a dead fish.

“Uh….uhhh….” Fearfully, she quickly took the fish but held it as far away from her as possible.

The merskeleton stomped over to Papyrus. “Aah!!” He posed himself in a protective stance before hugging Papyrus’s legs. “Aaah!!” He yelled again before getting back into the pool.

Shocked, Undyne looked at Papyrus.

Papyrus put one hand on his hip and calmly said “Well….what do you think now?”


	8. Lunch For Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two scientists and a mermaid have lunch on the floor. An indoor picnic basically. Papyrus and Undyne are friendly again....but no Undyne and the mermaid. Hopefully, things go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator is speaking in Undyne's "point of view" again like in chapter 6. Again....no smut...uuuuuuuuuuugh.....SORRY! I'll try to get some into the next chapter somehow.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

Today was exhausting. Undyne was….disappointed and angry with Papyrus almost all day. After what happen during lunch, her mood softened a bit. She still thought it’d be best for the mermaid to go back to the lake. However, she decided to try to be more open minded and to observe the mermaid more. Maybe….she was wrong.

By Friday, tension between Papyrus and Undyne disappeared. It hadn’t between Undyne and the mermaid though. Undyne agreed to start having lunch with Papyrus and the mermaid during the week. Thursday and today, Undyne didn’t sit too close to Papyrus. The mermaid was still angry at her and protective of Papyrus. The weekend was over quickly. Monday and Tuesday went by a little slower than usual. Now it’s Wednesday and time for lunch.

Undyne took a few steps into lab pool five pushing a service cart. She looked around and didn’t see Papyrus. “Ah!!” Undyne yelled in shock! Something just hit her head ! “Uh…!” She sighed,picked up the dead fish and set it on the counter. Looking over to the pool, she saw the mermaid glaring at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Papyrus popped into the room out of thin air.

“H-hey Papyrus.” Undyne said in a slightly annoyed voice.

“Hey. Something wrong?”

“Your FRIEND…..threw a f-fish at me again.” Undyne set down a few mats on the floor.

“Headshot?” Papyrus asked.

Unamused, Undyne looked at Papyrus and didn’t answer.

“It was a headshot wasn’t it?” Papyrus smiled a little.

“It’s n-not funny.”

“I didn’t say it was.”

“Papyrus...”

“Okay...it’s...a little funny…..” Papyrus said with a chuckle. “I’m sure he’ll stop once he cools down...so to speak….”

Undyne groaned. “S-So...what’d you get?”

“Hmmm? Oh I have to go back to Muffet's. Said she’d call once our orders are done.” Papyrus helped put the mats on the floor. "Place was packed."

The three sat on the floor mats and began to eat their lunches.

Undyne had a few cups of ramen all different flavors today. As she was about to take her second bite of food but she paused. Undyne felt like she was being watched. “Uh….” The mermaid was staring at her food.

“Offer him a bite.” Papyrus whispered.

“What?? No! He might b-bite me!” Undyne tensed up.

“Just.Try.” Again, Papyrus whispered.

Undyne gulped before slowly offering a bite of ramen to the mermaid.

Warily and with a frown, the mermaid got closer to Undyne. With shifty eyes, he looked at Undyne and then the food a few times. Eventually, he took a bite. He chewed slowly, carefully tasting the food. After he swallowed, he moved a little big closer to Undyne with a blank expression on his skull. He looked at the cup and smacked his tongue quickly.

Undyne got some more ramen on the chopsticks and offered it the mermaid with a nervous smile and a chuckle.

Cautiously, the mermaid took another bite.

Once all the ramen was gone, Undyne offered the mermaid the cup.

Carefully, the mermaid took the cup. He looked inside for a second. Slowly, he lifted it up and drank a little of the liquid. He frowned a bit for a while before smiling a little and drinking the rest of the liquid.

“Told you he wouldn’t bite you.” Papyrus said with a smirk.

“Oh can it.” Undyne said with and annoyed smile.

Papyrus laughed, then the mermaid giggled and Undyne let out a tiny giggle.


	9. English Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On and off, the merskeleton has repeated a gesture. Papyrus has tried to figure it out for some time now. Today, he's finally going to find out what that gesture means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Papyrus's view. Hope you like the....well...never mind. You'll get no spoilers from me! 
> 
> In this chapter, Sans and Papyrus are refered to as "skeletons" at one point. The Quotation marks are there because Papyrus is a skeleton, Sans looks like one but isn't .(obviously) In future chapters, Sans may be called the "skeleton" with quotation marks due to him looking like a skeleton but really being a merskeleton. "skeleton" is shorter than merskeleton...also I'm sick of auto correct kicking in at times and replacing merskeleton and merfriend with other words when I write on my tablet.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

It was Friday afternoon again.The week went by quickly due to things going so well at the lab. Papyrus was glad that Undyne and his merfriend seemed to be bonding slowly. Perhaps a sleepover next weekend all together would help the two bond more. In the meantime, Papyrus was ready to go home, nap, make dinner, watch something, then sleep.

“Home sweet home.” Papyrus said as he put his merfriend down. Slowly, he laid down on the couch and got comfortable. With a loud sigh, he closed his eyes. Finally, he can take a nap….or so he thought. The couch sank in a bit. He didn’t think much of it until he felt it sink again and felt like he was being watched. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Quickly,his eyes shot wide open in shock! His merfriend as pretty close to his skull. “Uuuh…..Hi….” Papyrus said in a confused and startled voice.

“Ah...ahhh….” The smaller skeleton opened his mouth,moved his tongue around, then pointed to Papyrus.

“Ummm….”

“Ah...ahhh…” Again, the merskeleton pointed at Papyrus.

Puzzled, Papyrus blinked a few times. He had no idea what this gesture meant. On and off for over a week at least, the merskeleton did this gesture. Papyrus knew this gesture wasn’t for hunger or thirst. He felt bad not being to give his merfriend whatever he seemed to want or need.

Yet again, the merskeleton did the gesture. “ Ah...ah…! AAAAH!!” The merskeleton sounded frustrated. He whined in anger, grabbed Papyrus’ hoodie and pulled him up!

“UH!?! HEY!?!”

“Ah!” The merskeleton opened his arms up like he wanted a hug.

“Uuuuh….!” It took Papyrus a second to calm down. Being pulled up like that really shocked him! The little dude was strong and he kept forgetting that. He sighed and held his arms up for a hug.

“Ah….uh….ah.” The merskeleton sounded calmer now. He repeated the gesture that Papyrus didn’t understand.

I...I’m sorry. I don’t-”

“Ah.” The merskeleton opened his arms again like he wanted a hug.

Again, Papyrus copied his merfriend. “I...I don’t…” He paused and thought a second. “Do...you want me to copy you?”

“Ah...aaaah.” The merskeleton opened his mouth, moved his tongue around, and pointed to Papyrus’s mouth.

“Uh….” Hesitantly, Papyrus opened his mouth and went “Ahh?”

“Ahh!” The smaller skeleton nodded with a smile.

“Ahh?” Papyrus pointed to his mouth.

“Ah!” The merskeleton smiled. “Ah...aaaah….” Suddenly, the smaller skeleton grabbed hold of Papyrus’s skull and kissed him!

“HMM!?!?” Papyrus’s entire body tensed up! Confused, he moaned and tried to get the merskeleton off him! He could feel the merskeleton move his tongue around his.Papyrus’s moaned out in confusion and with a hint of pleasure. Eventually, he felt the merskeleton’s hold of his loosen. Quickly, he pushed the merskeleton away from him then covered his mouth! “Wh..WHAT ARE YOU-"

“M...More.”

Papyrus gasped! He….did he just…? “W…..WHAAAAAAAT?!” Papyrus fell off the couch in shock! “ OW!! SHIT!! ”

The merskeleton gasped and speedily helped Papyrus sit up.

“YOU…! YOU CAN TALK?!?” Papyrus moved away from the merskeleton. He was still shocked about the sudden kiss.

The merskeleton let out a quiet and sad whine. He scooched away from Papyrus with a sad expression.

“Uh!” Papyrus jerked a bit seeing his merfriend look sad. He shouldn’t have yelled….no matter how shocked he was about …. everything …. Papyrus took in a deep breath and sighed. He moved closer to his merfriend and touched him on the shoulder. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to yell.”

With sad puppy eyes, the merskeleton looked up at Papyrus. “M...More…”

“Huh?”

“M….More.....l...learn….” The merskeleton pointed to Papyrus’s mouth then his mouth slowly. “Ahhh...ahh…”

“Learn?” Papyrus thought a minute. “You learn….through...k….kissing?!?” Rapidly, he moved his pointer finger at himself and the merskeleton.

“Ahh...ah…” Again, the merskeleton did the gesture Papyrus didn’t understand.

Papyrus rubbed his neck and avoided eye contact with his merfriend for a few seonds. He sighed, then looked at the merskeleton for a while.“This…. is so weird…” Slowly he moved towards his merfriend. “Alright then….ahh…” He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt a tongue touch his. The kiss was intense….Papyrus tried not to moan too much. Slowly, he opened eyes. 

The merskeleton’s eyes were wide open. Bright, glowing cyan eyes darted around like he was looking at….something….but not Papyrus.

Papyrus closed his eyes when he felt the merskeleton kiss him even intensely than before. He...was really good at kissing….too good!

Finally, the merskeleton broke off the kiss. He panted for air a while as he sat back from Papyrus. “Y….you….....n…..name…?” He pointed to Papyrus.

“Uh….P...Papyrus….” He answered in a breathy voice.

“P...P...Pa….”

Papyrus chucked quietly. He should have figured his name was too complicated for him to say right now. “ Pap”

“Pa...Pa….Pap…?”

Papyrus nodded with a smile, pointed to himself then said “Pap.”

“Pap!”

Quietly, Papyrus chuckled. “Name?” He pointed to his merfriend.

The merskeleton pointed to himself. “N...Name.” He looked down in confusion and sadness. “...m...me....name….” He whispered with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide. Again, his eyes were glowing! “...name….” His body started to fall backwards!

“Woah!” Papyrus shouted out as he caught his merfriend. “What the hell?!?”

The merskeleton’s eyes were closed now. It looked like he was asleep or had passed out!

“Hey! You okay?? Can you hear me???” Papyrus shook the merskeleton a little.

Quickly, the merskeleton opened his eyes. 

“Jeez! You scared me!” Papyrus helped sit his merfriend upright.

The merskeleton smiled slighlty and pointed to himself. “Name…..m...me….S...Sa...San..Sans!”

“Sans?” 

“Y...y...yes...Sans….m... me.” 

“Well...nice to finally meet you Sans.” Papyrus held out his right hand for a handshake.

Sans held out the same hand with a big smile.

Papyrus chuckled then sighed “Right….Try that again later.”

Yesterday was very shocking and interesting for Papyrus. He learned the name of his merfriend is Sans. He also found out that Sans learns through …. kissing …..very …. INTENSE …. kissing ….. Papyrus found it just as amazing as he found it weird. Learning through kissing ? It's like something from a fantasy show! Well, the main point is Papyrus knows what that gesture Sans did over and over meant now .... kissing .... slash ... learning ....? Maybe. 

As to how much Sans learns from kissing, Papyrus has no idea but it seems to be....very little. He must have let Sans "learn" at least five times in ONE afternoon. So far, he can say a few words. "Sans, Pap,yes,no,learn,now,me,you,more,name" and "okay" so far. He was able to pronounce previous words easier than before. Maybe.... he was learning other things besides English.

It’s Saturday morning now. The two “skeletons” just finished their breakfast....well...almost. Papyrus was sipping a cup of green tea with honey and lemon juice. It'd been a while since he had tea. For a long time,he'd have it every morning after he finished eating. It tasted good....like he was having a rare treat.

“Pap?” Sans asked as he walked over to where Papyrus was sitting.

“Yes?” Papyrus replied before drinking some more of his tea.

“Learn?”

Papyrus tensed up and almost spit out his drink. He swallowed once he calmed down a bit. “N..Now…??”

“Now...pu….” Sans’s eye started to glow for a few seconds. “pu…..”

“Please...?”

“Uh....Ah!" Sans smiled and nodded.

Papyrus whimpered in embarrassment. “How many times do we have to do this?” He whispered to himself. He sighed,set his mug down. “Alright….learning time….again….”

Sans quickly straddled himself above Papyrus’s lap in the chair.

Papyrus jerked in shock and gasped a bit. He didn’t expect Sans to do that ! He tensed up, shut his eyes tight and moved his head back slightly when he saw Sans get closer.

“Pap...o...okay?” Sans said in a concerned voice.

Slowly, Papyrus opened his eyes. The nervousness he felt went away slightly. That face….it was….cute….? Once the thought of Sans being cute entered Papyrus's mind, he shook his a bit in shock. He had no idea why he thought that at ALL !! “ I….” He sighed. “Pap… okay.” He said with a nervous chuckle.

“Pap….n...no…. learn Sans n...now….?”

“Huh?” Papyrus replied in confusion. “Umm…” He blinked a few times as he tried to think what Sans had just asked. He thought to himself “Papy no learn Sans now? Is he….asking...if...I want to do this now?”

“Sans no learn now….okay?” Sans smiled. Slowly, he attempted to get off the chair.

“AH! N-No!” Papyrus grabbed hold of Sans before he got off the chair. Realizing what he just did, Papyrus let go of Sans and put his arms up! “I…” He paused and slowly lowered his arms to his sides. “...Pap….learn….Sans now… Papy...okay….” His cheekbones were a bit flushed when he said that.

“Okay?”

“Yeah...okay.” Papyrus opened his mouth slightly.

Sans gently touched Papyrus’s cheekbones. Slowly, he leaned toward Papyrus with his eyes and mouth slightly open.

Papyrus flinched a little when he felt Sans’s tongue touch his. He moaned quietly….closed his eyes….and didn’t move…..This….felt good….

Eventually, Sans broke off the kiss.

“S...So….learn anything... new?” Papyrus said in breathy voice.

“Ahuh.” Sans nodded. “Y….your name?”

“Uh...Pap.”

Sans whined in disapproval and shook his skull no. “No...name name.”

“Oh..Uh....Papyrus.”

“Pa.....pie…r….ra….ras...?”

With a smile, Papyrus tried not to chuckle. If he laughed, Sans could get discouraged and might not want to try talking again. It was hard not to laugh though.The way Sans pronounced his name was so cute. “Papy” Lightly, he touched his chest.

“Pa..Pa...py…?”

“Yes! Me Papy.”

“Pa...Papy!” Sans’s eyes changed into cyan stars right before he hugged Papyrus! 

“Uh!!” Papyrus yelped in shock.

“Th….th....tha...thank you ….f...for....l...learning….”

“Uh….y...you’re welcome.” Papyrus's voice cracked with embarrassment. Lightly, he hugged Sans back.


	10. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is wondering how he's going to explain how Sans learns to Undyne tomorrow. Sleepily, he agrees to let Sans learn some more and ends up in the bathtub with his merfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to make another chapter and that it's short. Work and everything else. I'm not sure how many chapter I need to write before things start to get really smexy but....it will really be something once I get to that point.
> 
> Oh yeah....I figured out a way for Sans to say "fuck" in a really funny way :P I just really wanted him to do that for some reason LOL.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

Tomorrow will be Monday which means work. Papyrus had no idea how he’d explain what happened two days ago to Undyne. His merfriend, Sans, can talk and learns through….kissing. It’s just as amazing as it is crazy and embarrassing. Just a few minutes ago, he woke up. It felt like he'd be staring at the ceiling for hours now. Thinking really hard tends to make time go slower. It wasn't long before Papyrus got sleepy again.

“Papy?” Sans said as he peeked into Papyrus’s room. 

Papyrus let out a sleepy moan as he opened his eyes a little. “Hi.” He said quietly as he closed his eyes.

“H...Hi.” Sans walked over to Papyrus's bed cautiously. Slowly, he leaned over Papyrus’s skull. “Papy, Sans learn now?”

Sleepily, Papyrus said “Uh...y...yeah.”

Gently, Sans started to pull on Papyrus’s hands.“C...cu….come.”

“Uh….huh??” Sleepily, Papyrus blinked a few times.

“Come." Sans pulled harder.

“Uh...okay...Okay.I’m...I’m up” Papyrus slowly sat up then got out of bed.

Firmly, Sans pulled on Papyrus’s hand and lead him to the bathroom. The tub was filled with water.

Confused, Papyrus scratched the back of his skull with his free hand. “What does he want? And...when did he learn how to use the tub???” He thought to himself.

“Papy...” Sans eyes glowed for a few seconds. “Papy...i...in.”

“Huh???”

“Papy in.” 

“What?! Why do you...you….?” Papyrus paused. The look on Sans face was pitifully cute. Papyrus sighed and slouched down a bit. “Alright, let me just-" Papyrus turned to exit the bathroom.

“Papy in.” Sans tighten his grip and tugged Papyrus toward him.

“I will. I just-”

“Papy in.” Sans said in a sad voice. “P….p….pl….”

Again, Papyrus sighed. He just wanted to grab clothes and swim trunks. This seemed to be really important to Sans, based the tone of his voice. “Okay.” Papyrus slowly got into the tub without taking off his clothes. “Oooo! Cold!”

Once Papyrus was in the tub, Sans started to get in.

“Uh! H-hey! Why are you-?!” Papyrus started to pull himself up from the tub.

“Papy!...i..in!….p..pl….” Sans whined.

“Oh geez….” Slowly, Papyrus lowered himself back into the tub.

Quickly, Sans got into the tub. It took a few seconds for his tail form. Slowly, he moved closer to Papyrus. “Learn now.”

“N...Now!?”

“Ah...ahh.” Sans leaned in closer to Papyrus.

With a sigh, Papyrus changed his position. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth.

Sans gasped happily then kissed Papyrus suddenly.

Papyrus jerked a bit and slid down the tub a bit. He moaned out in confusion and pleasure. He began to feel hot, but not as hot as usual thanks to the cold water. Eventually, Papyrus relaxed. As usual, the kiss was intense and felt good. The kiss....it'd....feel better if he kissed back...wouldn't it...?...But....

Slowly, Sans pulled away from Papyrus. “What….is your name?”

“Huh?” Papyrus gasped for air for a while. “Uh...Pa...Papy.”

“Full name.”

“P….Papyrus.”

“Papyrus.”

Quietly, Papyrus let out a gasp in awe. Sans said his name! Perfectly without any trouble!

“Thank you. I learned...much...more….water...helps me….learn….more.”

“Uh...oh...okay.”

“Okay if….I….keep...call you….Papy?”

“Uuuh……”

“Please?”

Papyrus chuckled nervously and turned his skull slightly to the right. He couldn’t handle how cute Sans looked.“Y...Yeah….You can….call me...Papy still.”

Sans happily giggled as he hugged Papyrus for a moment. “Thank you Papy!”

“Uh! UHHHH!! N-N-N-NO PROBLEM!!” Embarrassed, Papyrus laughed then sighed. “What the fuck is wrong with me????” He said out loud in a flustered and confused voice.

“Fuck.”

Papyrus gasped in horror! “W...WHAT?!?”

“Fuck?”

Papyrus inhaled sharply. “ OH Nooohohohohooo!!” Papyrus sat up a little. “Don’t say that!”

“Huh?”

“Sans.No.Say.fuck.” 

Sans stared at Papyrus with a blank expression. “ Papy say fuck.”

Papyrus whimpered in disappointment. He was a bad teacher !! “Fuck bad word.”

“B...bad...w...word?”

“Yes.”

Sans looked down with a sad and confused frown. “Papy....say fuck…” He looked up at Papyrus with puppy dog eyes. “Papy….not bad….”

Papyrus had no idea what to say. What Sans said touched him dearly but also hurt. “Uh...I...uh….” This….it’s a misunderstanding that he can’t explain. The language barrier is still large. He didn’t want Sans picking up his “bad” habit of cursing.Papyrus sighed in shame and slid down more into the tub.

“Papy?”

Papyrus didn’t reply or look at Sans.

“You not bad...Papy good...v...very good.”

Papyrus opened his eyes wide and looked up at Sans.

Sans smiled sweetly at Papyrus then gave him a hug.

With a happy chuckle, Papyrus hugged Sans back. “ You very good too.”


	11. Fearful Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus really dreaded today. He intended to tell Undyne about his merfriends name and how he learns. His plan changed when Sans asks him for a favor. When Nabastablook enters the fish lab during Undyne,Papyrus, and Sans lunch....something bad happens.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocked I wrote this so fast. Sorry it's short. I got this idea and HAD to add it. It's going to be really cool. Seems my frustration for getting to the smut has gone away a bit thanks to a few ideas I got for Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne's backstories that are all connected. The smut will come eventually and once it does start....I don't think it's going to stop.
> 
> Just in case I added a content warning to the fic due to this chapter and another one / ones that will contain violence. I'm unsure if this would be considered graphic violence but I'd rather be safe than sorry.
> 
> This chapter contains parts of characters almost drowning and one almost dying from drowning so read with caution.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

It’s Monday morning…..work. Papyrus still had no idea how he’d tell Undyne the news. His merfriend names was Sans and he learns through kissing. It crazy and embarrassing. What would she think??? What would she say??? He dreaded going to work today.

Papyrus sighed as he put on his lab coat.

“Papy.”

Startled, Papyrus jumped and yelped in fear and shock. He laughed shortly after being accidentally scared. His smile went away once he saw the look on Sans skull.

“I...I need a favor.” Sans said with a serious frown.

Papyrus gasped happily. That was his second real sentence! “Uh, okay. What?”

“No tell fish about my name….and I talk.”

“Huh???” Papyrus frowned in confusion, scratched the back of his skull and thought for a few seconds. “ No tell fish...Undyne?”

“Uhhh…?” Sans tilted his skull a bit in confusion.

Papyrus took out his cellphone out of pocket. He looked through the gallery and found a picture of Undyne. “Fish?” He showed Sans his phone.

“Uh….Ah! Fish!” Sans nodded and pointed to the phone.

“Hmmm…..” Papyrus put his phone back into his pocket. “No tell fish about my name and I talk" he whispered to himself. “Why?” Papyrus asked.

“I….I…..” Sans’s eyes started to glow. 

Papyrus got ready to catch Sans just in case if he fell backwards or forward.

Sans blinked a few times and his eyes darted around a bit. “ Fish...s….seen….maybe…...fuzzy…..bad…..f...f...fe...feel.….” Sans blinked his eyes a few times before looking up at Papyrus with sad, puppy dog eyes. “Please…..no tell.”

That face….the one Papyrus couldn’t say no to. Despite Sans not being to clearly explain his favor, Papyrus understood. Fish seen maybe….fuzzy….bad feeling. It sounded like Sans had amnesia ,might have met Undyne before and things…. didn’t go well. “Well….alright. I no tell.”

“N...No tell???”

“No tell.”

Sans suddenly hugged Papyrus and nearly knocked him over!

“Ah!!” He yelped in shock.

“Thank you.” Sans said happily.

“Uh..n...no problem. ” Papyrus said with a nervous chuckle.

At work, Papyrus wasn’t able to focus and was quiet. He kept thinking about what Sans said earlier this morning. He wasn’t looking forward to lunch today. Papyrus had lied to Undyne about things in the past so he wasn’t worried about slipping up. He was good at pretty good at lying but didn’t like to. This time was different and now it was just about time for lunch. Papyrus stretched and yawned before standing up.”Hmmm?” Something on one of the camera screens caught his attention. 

Undyne got to the fish lab early.Hesitantly, she moved toward the pool. She seemed to be looking for Sans. Again she moved towards the pool.

Out of nowhere, Sans popped up and splashed water at Undyne. Just a few seconds later, he threw a fish at her head.

“He’s got good aim.” Papyrus chuckled a bit then sighed. What happened between the two of them? This was going to bug him till he found out….if….he ever did find out that is.

“Here.” Papyrus threw a towel to Undyne as he entered the fish lab.

“Huh?? AHH!” Undyne barely caught the towel. “H-How did you-"

“Camera room.” He said with a smile.

“Uh..oh….” Undyne laughed in embarrassment. “I-I don’t get it.” She began to dry herself off as best as she could. “I-I thought he was st-starting to l-like me.”

“Well he could be teasing you.”

“Yeah but-"

“Undyne!!!”

At the same time,Undyne and Papyrus said “Huh?”

“UNDYNE!! OH THERE YOU ARE!” 

Papyrus gasped in shock! Nabstablook!! He can’t be here!! Quickly he ran in front of Sans who was still in the pool.

“CAN YOU FIX MY VOICE BOX !! IT’S TOO LOUD !!” 

“N-Now??” Undyne asked.

“YES! I HAVE TO DO MY RADIO SHOW IN A FEW HOURS ! I CAN’T BE YELLI-" Nabstablook turned and looked toward Papyrus.

“HELLO PAPYRUS!! ” Nabstablook paused a moment. “DON’T WORRY! I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT YOUR FRIEND!”

“W-WHAT? “ Papyrus turned to look at. “You told him?!”

“I-I-I had to !!”

“ I SAW THE LITTLE GUY ON CAMERA AGES AGO! I LIVE HERE AFTER ALL.” Nabstablook rolled over toward the pool. “IS HE BEHIND YOU??”

“O-Okay !! I-I-I I'll fix you now!” Undyne pulled Nabstablook away from the pool.

Papyrus turned around slightly to see if Sans was still behind him.

Sans’s skull was partially under water. He looked…..terrified.

“Uhhh...I think you two should leave.” Papyrus took a step forward. Before he could take another one, he felt his ankle get grabbed. He looked down and saw that Sans’s eyes were glowing. “Guys seriously !! Leave!!” 

“WHY???” Nabstablook rolled over to Papyrus.

“Nab I c-c can’t fix your body if-”

“He’s scared !! Just do that- AAH!!” Papyrus yelled as he felt himself get pulled into the pool by his lab coat. Once in the water, he felt Sans grab him and swim off quickly. 

Sans’s arms shook and held Papyrus tightly….under water.

Papyrus needed air now!! He tried to get free but Sans was way to strong! Thankfully, Sans swam up to the surface just in time! He gasped for air and coughed.

“PAP!!” Undyne yelled.

“G-GET OUT!!”

“WE’RE NOT LEAVING YOU WITH THAT THING!! IT ALMOST KILLED YOU!!”

“I TOLD YOU!! HE’S SCARED GET-” Papyrus yelling stopped when he felt Sans let go off him. This couldn’t be good!!

Sans swam towards Undyne and Nabstablook. When he popped out of the water screamed in anger and two giant water hands formed on both sides of him! The hands lounged toward Nabstablook first!

“AAHH!!” Nabstablook flew out his robot body and away from the giant hands of water! “RUN UNDYNE!!” he yelled.

Undyne was too scared to run until it was too late! One hand dropped down onto Undyne’s head and left a lot amount of water hovering over her head.She tried to slash the water away ! It didn’t do anything! She tried to move away but couldn’t ! The water wasn't just around her head...it was being shot up into her nose and mouth !

“UNDYNE!!” Papyrus swam to the closest end of the pool and pulled himself out. He ran toward Undyne to try and help her. Undyne’s gills weren't in the water!! She can’t breathe water through her mouth or nose! Papyrus ran over toward Sans and yelled “PLEASE STOP!!”

Sans hissed out in anger. His eyes glowed brighter ! Behind the intense anger in his expression was fear.

"SANS !!"

Sans turned to look at Papyrus. 

“SANS PLEASE STOP!! FISH NOT BAD!! FISH NOT BAD!!!” Tears started to fall down Papyrus's skull.

The angry and fearful expression on Sans face changed into shock and confusion. He looked around for a second, then at Papyrus. His eyes stopped glowing and the water lost it’s form.

Undyne dropped to the floor!

“DYNE!!” Nabstablook flew over to her. “PAPYRUS SHE’S NOT BREATHING HELP!! I CAN’T DO ANYTHING WITH MY BODY!!”

Papyrus ran over to Undyne to perform CPR. “Come on….COME ON!! BREATHE!!” 

Undyne’s body jerked and she coughed up water.

Nabstablook gasped. “OH THANK GOODNESS!!” 

“Undyne!! You alright??” 

“ALRIGHT ?? HOW COULD SHE ?? THAT THING JUST TRIED KILL HER AND YOU !!” 

“HE WAS PROTECTING ME!!!”

“PROTECTING YOU ???”

“YES!! I TOLD YOU-"

“SHUT UP!!” Undyne yelled.

No one spoke for a while.

“Papyrus….t...t-t-take….it BACK….”

“B...but-"

“TAKE IT BACK!!” Undyne shook in anger and fear. “It….belongs….i...in the l-l-lake…..take….it….BACK!!”


	12. Missing a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus searches for Sans but doesn't find him. He searches and searches but has no luck. He's angry at Undyne and Nabstablook for not listening to him, being unsympathetic and close minded about Sans. Papyrus distances himself from Undyne to give her a little taste of how he feels about not knowing if Sans is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is angsty and a very worried monster. Rightfully so....I think....? Nabstablook comes off an asshole in this chapter. LOL Anyway, I decided that Papyrus's full name is Papyrus Comic Gaster but....wait never mind I'm not spoiling it :P There's something else I want to mention but that's also spoilers so......yeah...
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

“SANS!?” Papyrus yelled as he ran through the lab for his merfriend. There was no sign of Sans anywhere in the lab.“SANS!?! SA-AAHH!!” He stepped on something that nearly made him fall. Papyrus looked down and gasped. It was his shirt….and the one Sans wore today. “Oh no….” Slowly, he picked up the shirt. Papyrus stared at it a moment, frozen with worry.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention.

“There he is Undyne! Did you find that THING yet Papyrus?” Nabstablook said from down the hall.

Papyrus clenched his hands tightly and shook with anger.

“You should have listened to Undyne and taken that animal back to the lake a long time ago.”

“His name….is...SANS!!” Papyrus threw the wet shirt at Nabstablook. If Nab wasn’t a ghost it would have hit him right in face! “HE’S NOT A THING OR AN ANIMAL !! SANS IS MONSTER !! JUST LIKE US !!! ” He turned around and walked quickly away from Undyne and Nabstablook.

“W-W-Where are y-"

“TO FIND SANS!!” 

Papyrus searched outside for Sans. He wasn't anywhere outside the lab. Home. Not there. The lake. Not there. Somewhere in between those locations…..not there. Sans was gone! Missing!!

It was past three am when Papyrus finally went home. He was so worried that he thought he’d never get to sleep. He was able to sleep some due to exhaustion. The next morning, he searched the house again. Part of his mind expected Sans to be in a room or be right behind him. He nearly made breakfast for two instead of one. “Where are you….!” Papyrus cried into his hands. “Sans….where are you..???”

Tuesday. Papyrus continued to search for Sans. He didn’t go to work or call to let Undyne know he wouldn’t work that day. He searched all day and didn’t find Sans. The next two weeks went by extremely slow for Papyrus as he kept searching for Sans. He had gone to the lake everyday and saw no sign of Sans. If only he could search the lake underwater….Undyne and Nabstablook could. Papyrus knew they wouldn’t help so he didn’t ask.They thought Sans was an animal…..a THING….

A month has gone by now and Papyrus hasn't gone to work. Yesterday,Papyrus searched from seven am to four am....twenty one hours of searching and no Sans. He'd have searched longer but he had to get some sleep.

The sound of Papyrus’s cell phone woke him up. He groaned as he reached over toward where he thought his phone was. Papyrus blinked a few times before rejecting the call. Undyne. He didn’t want to talk to her. Again, she called and again Papyrus rejected the call before turning his phone off. A few seconds later, the house phone downstairs rang. In anger, Papyrus groaned and teleported downstairs. Undyne. Quickly he picked up the phone, slammed it, then picked it up so the line was busy.

If Undyne and Nabstablook had just left the room….none of this would have happened.Sans wouldn’t be missing. This was their fault. If anything bad happened to Sans….it was on their heads.

It’s been two months now since Sans went missing. Papyrus hasn’t stopped searching for him. Slowly, Papyrus’s hope has dimmed and his worry increased. What if Sans was hurt, starving or….dead….? Despite wanting to devote all his time to searching for Sans, he had to go back to work. If there weren't any unexpected expenses, he could live off the money he had saved up for a while. So, today he was going to work...but he wouldn’t be working at the lab much longer.

Papyrus clocked himself in then teleported to his office. Once in his office, he locked the door. His office door had a small window on it. Papyrus wrote a note and taped it on the inside so that Undyne or Nabstablook could read it. He put on headphones and listened to music as he looked through the pile of paperwork on his desk. The most important reports first, less important last.

At some point, Papyrus heard knocking on his door just barely. He turned the music down. The door was being unlocked from the outside. Papyrus used blue magic to re-lock the door then summoned blue bones in front of the door.The knocking started up again. Papyrus increased the volume of his music and gave who he thought was Undyne the finger. 

A few minutes later, Papyrus‘s office phone rang. The small flashing light caught his attention instead of the ringing. Undyne’s number. With an angry sigh, Papyrus answered.

“Papyrus?!? Are you t-there????”

Papyrus stayed silent.

“Hello????”

Papyrus didn't say anything.

“I s-s-see you holding the p-phone Papyrus! D-D-Do you have a-any idea how w-worried I was about you????”

Papyrus looked at the camera and slowly moved the phone like he would hang up.

“PAP! D-D-DON’T YOU DARE!! WHY ARE YOU A-ACTING LIKE T-THIS?”

Slowly, he put the phone up to his skull. “You’re smart...figure it out.” 

“Pa-"

“Dr. Gaster.”

“W...What???”

“It’s Dr. Gaster. Not Papyrus, Pap or Paps.”

Neither of them said anything for a while.

Papyrus raised his arm to hang up the phone.

“WAIT!!”

Papyrus paused and held the phone slightly away from his skull. “Unless you have something work related to discuss I’m done talking.”

Undyne made incoherent sounds then sighed. “Okay….f-fine….D-Dr. Gaster..c-could you help me”

“No.”

“W-What?? B-But”

“I’m not going to build Nabstablook a new body. Do it yourself.”

“B-B-But I-I-I don’t know-”

“I know you don’t. That’s the point. You should learn how to make robots, not just fix simple issues. I’ll be resigning once I find a new job in a few months.”

“R-R-R-Resigning??? P-Papyrus-”

“Dr. Gaster.”

“D-D….Dr…..Gaster… I...I c-can’t-”

“What? Become the REAL head scientist? You can Undyne."

"B-B-B-But!!"

"You're smarter than you think Undyne. You've been my "boss" for a long time.You can do it." He paused for a moment. "I’m hanging up now and finishing these reports. Bye.” Papyrus hung up then picked the phone back up so it wouldn’t ring. 

Part of Papyrus felt bad for being so harsh to Undyne. The other part wanted her to feel a small portion of what he was feeling.The worry of not knowing if someone you care about is okay and the grief that comes with the unknown.


	13. The Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes up with a way to search the lake. It's his last shot to find Sans. Meanwhile, Undyne and Nabstablook's view of the mermaid softens a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter that is partially from Papyrus's point of view and then Undyne's. (I inserted a line cuz I still can't insert a line with code.) Gotta a surprise appearance in this chapter. Not saying who though.
> 
> No smut...oh well... not in a smutty mood currently anyway. Next chapter I'll try to get a some in.
> 
> In case anyone is curious why in previous chapter why Undyne was referred to as the top scientist. Undyne is the figure head top scientist in a way. Papyrus is a lazy genius who doesn't enjoy his job so he made Undyne is his "boss" but she's technically his assistant / pupil. I hope that makes sense.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

The work day was nearly over. Papyrus had started to count down the minutes. Forty five minutes till he was off. Thirty minutes. Twenty. Five. One minute. Papyrus clocked himself out exactly at six pm. Finally, he could resume his search for Sans.

Papyrus teleported home and changed into something more comfortable. As he cooked himself a simple dinner, he thought about the locations he searched for Sans. Papyrus figured that Snowdin was too cold and Hotlands would be too hot for Sans to stay in too long. Despite thinking that, he had searched both areas top to bottom and everyplace in between them.The only place he couldn’t search thoroughly was the lake.

Papyrus had a feeling in his soul that Sans was somewhere in the lake. He couldn’t hold his breath long enough to search the entire lake. The lake was large and there was no telling how deep it was. An idea popped into Papyrus’s mind. An underwater drone with a camera, lights, and it’s own engine that runs on water! That’s how he could search the entire lake !

Immediately, Papyrus got to work on the drone. First, the design. It needed a large camera with lights on the front. Propellers that turn. A tail with a cord attached to the end just in case if the drone broke, he could pull it up. Next, the engine. The power generator needed to small but powerful. Water had to get sucked in one hole,pushed out the other and make electricity. Making and testing the engine and generator would be the most tedious task. Also if he wasn't careful he could get quite the SHOCK. Lucky for Papyrus, he never got electrocuted severely. It took Papyrus one month to finish the drone. He would have been able to finish it faster if he didn’t have to work. Speaking of work, today's shift felt like forever to Papyrus.

“Come on…!” Papyrus impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk. One more hour till his shift ended. He sighed in frustration and spun around in his chair. There wasn’t anything else for him to do at work but he couldn’t leave early which was dumb.All day, Papyrus had Sans and the lake on his mind. He finished the drone last night and wanted to search the lake immediately. Every second at work felt like a waste of time.

A knock on Papyrus’s office door caught his attention. The pattern of the knock was unfamiliar. Undyne tended to knock in a specific way. Papyrus spun his chair around and looked at the door. He gasped and stumbled to get to the door! “Your Majesty! H-Hello!” He bowed slightly and held the door open.

“Hello Dr. Gaster.” Queen Toriel smiled sweetly before entering the room.

“I...I had no idea you were coming.” Papyrus chuckled nervously. The Queen would come by twice a month on Mondays but...today was Friday.

“Well, I’d thought I’d drop by.” Toriel paused. “Dr. Undying said that you intend to resign, is that right?”

“Uh...y-yes...once I find another job.” Papyrus looked at the floor.

“May I ask why?”

“You just did.” Papyrus chuckled.

Toriel giggled slightly. “Alright then, can you tell me why?”

“I….” Papyrus sighed. “ I just...I don’t think this the right job for me.”

“I thought you enjoyed sciency things?”

“I do but….not this much.” Papyrus paused. “ I’ve never been….really passionate or dedicated to this job.”

Toriel nodded slightly. “ I understand. Sometimes when an interest becomes a job, the passion goes away or it isn’t what you thought it would be.”

“Uh...y-yeah...sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure Dr. Undying and her friend will be able to keep things running.” Toriel paused and looked down for a moment. “Still, if you could offer some assistance...once a week I’d greatly appreciate it until Dr. Undying gets an….assistant.” A hint of worry escaped her voice.

“Uh…I...I could do that.” Papyrus smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you.” Toriel extended her right hand toward Papyrus for a hand shake. 

Papyrus held up his left hand.

Gently, Toriel shook Papyrus’s hand then patted it with her left. “I hope you find a job that you're really passionate about.”

“Thank you your Majesty. And don’t worry. Undying is capable to be the real head scientist. She just needs….a push….. and some encouragement but….not from me.”

Toriel frowned in confusion. “Not from you?”

“Uhhh…” Papyrus thought a second. “Well….we haven’t been getting along well….”

“Oh….I see.” 

“But that’s not why I’m quitting.”

“I believe you." Toriel pat Papyrus’s hand again. “Well, good luck. I hope to see you again soon.” She said as she opened the door.

“Me too...and thank you.”

“Goodbye Dr. Gaster.”

“Goodbye, your Majesty.” Papyrus bowed slightly with a smile. That…..really shocked him but it turned out to be a nice surprise. 

With a sigh, Papyrus looked at his watch. He still couldn’t clock out yet. He groaned and started to pace around his office for a while. There was nothing he start and finish in the amount of time he was left on the clock.

Knocking caught Papyrus’s attention. It was Undyne. She always knocked in that pattern. He frowned in anger, walked over to one of his filing cabinets and searched through it to look busy. Undyne knocked again, louder than before. Papyrus sighed in anger then said “Come in.” he heard Undyne enter but didn’t shy away from his fake task of finding a file.

Nothing was said for a while.

“What do you want?” Papyrus asked.

“I...I don’t understand….why you h-h-hate me instead of him….”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll start to hate you.” Papyrus turned to look at Undyne.

“HE ALMOST K-K-KILLED ME !! AND YOU !!”

“HE WAS PROTECTING ME!!”

“FROM WHAT ?!?”

“FROM YOU!!”

Undyne gasped. “M-ME???”

“YES. YOU. AND NAPSTABLOOK.” Slowly, Papyrus walked toward. “Something….about you...and Nabstablook scared him….so much that he felt like HE was in DANGER….THAT I….was in DANGER…”

“Papyrus-" Undyne moved away from him.

“DR. GASTER.” Papyrus didn’t care what time it was anymore. He was clocking out NOW even if it was too earlier. Quickly, he headed over to the door.

“WAIT!!” Undyne ran in front of the door. She was shaking in fear and anger. “P...put yourself in m-my shoes for a second!”

“I did.”

“W-What?”

“You’ve always thought Sans was an animal….that he was like a pet to me and that I wished he was a real skeleton. My attachment clouded my judgement when he almost killed my best friend and destroyed a robot I made with Nabstablook manning it.”

Undyne gasped in shock.

“Now...I’ll put you in my shoes…..I saved Sans’ life….I took him into my home….I’ve seen how smart, curious and kind he is…..But you…..you never believed me….you didn't listen....I told you to leave....I wanted Sans to feel safe and to figure out why he was so scared.....Yes....he did attack you....but I know....it was a horrible misunderstanding.....I KNOW…..he isn’t an animal...I KNOW...he didn't mean it.... Sans has been missing….for months and it’s killing me… !!” Tears started to fall down his cheek bones. " And you....my so called best friend....doesn't care....that I miss him.....that my friend.....Sans.....could be dead...."

“P….Pap….”

“Get out of my way.” He said quietly.

Slowly, Undyne moved away from the door.

Papyrus stormed out off his office. Silently, he continued to cry. Once he teleported home, he plopped onto the couch and cried loudly into the cushion. He cried and cried until he fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly, Undyne walked to the security room. She thought about what Papyrus just said. A lot of his past behavior made sense. In order to make a point now, he made her worry about him....just like how he was worried about the mermaid. One thing that caught her off guard was seeing him cry. Undyne had never seen him cry like that even after getting some pretty bad injuries.

Eventually, Undyne reached reached her destination. Lightly, she pressed her head against the door and thought.Before heading into the security room she sighed again. With closed eyes, she entered the room.

“Oh. Hello Dr. Undying.”

Undyne opened her eyes wide and stopped dead in her tracks. That voice….! Slowly she looked up. She gasped loudly!

Queen Toriel waved with a sweet smile. “Hi.”

“Y…Y-Y-YOUR MA-MA-MA-MAJESTY!!”

“Did I come at come at a bad time?”

“UH...N-NO!! I….I’m just s-s-shocked that you’re h-here!”

Toriel walked over to Undyne. “Well, I wanted to see how you and Dr. Gaster were doing.”

Undyne sighed. “R….right….” She wanted to ask what Papyrus said to her but didn’t dare ask.

“Dr. Gaster agreed to continue to help out, once a week until you get an assistant.”

In shocked, Undyne gasped. “H-He did ?!”

"Mhmmm." Toriel nodded.

“B...but….” Undyne thought for a while with a confused frown.

“Dr. Undyning? You alright?”

“Uh...y...yes ...It’s just….” Undyne sighed. “Papyrus….he’s been...r-really mad at me…..so...I’m….just...s-shocked he said...h-he’d help out...e-e-even once…..a week….”

“Well, perhaps he isn’t as angry as you think.”

Undyne looked at the floor. That...could be true but she doubted it. She was convinced that Papyrus hated her but was just hiding it.

“By the way….I didn’t get any security footage tapes for….which months….?” Toriel pulled out a little notebook and looked through it.

Undyne opened her eyes wide, quietly gasped and quickly lifted her head up. The security footage !! She didn’t send any tapes because of the mermaid ! “UH...I….I….You see….Papyrus and I…..we argued….A-A-A A LOT….and...it...it’s...on tape and….it...it’s embarrassing….I...uh…I..I didn’t want you to see and….and other c-cameras k-k-k-kept m-m-messing up-!”

“Alright, calm down.” Toriel smiled and moved her hands up and down slightly. “ I understand.”

“I-I I can-”

“Doctor.....”

Undyne stopped talking.

“Send me as much footage for the missing months that doesn’t embarrass you..... and that isn’t messed up. Alright?”

“R....Really????”

“Yes. I trust.” Toriel gently touched Undyne’s shoulders.

Undyne tensed up a bit then relaxed. “T-T-Thank you. I I promise t-this won’t happen a-again...uh…! I...I mean-"

“I know.” Toriel giggled a little. “Don’t worry and take your time.” She gave Undyne a pat on her back before heading to the door. “ Goodbye Dr. Undyne.”

“Uuh...G-Goodbye your M-Majesty."

Undyne let out a huge sigh of relief once the Queen was gone. She was shocked that went so well ! Undyne knew the missing security footage would be brought up by the Queen but she didn’t expect it to be in PERSON. She’d been partially lying on her monthly reports since Papyrus started bring the mermaid to the lab. Lying to the Queen made her feel terrible. Lying to her face was MUCH WORSE. Somehow, the Queen believed her. Undyne didn't want to lie but, she had too if she wanted any chance of being friends with Papyrus again.

Blankly, Undyne looked at different screens. She spotted the Queen on a camera as she exited the lab. She waited a few minutes to make sure the Queen didn’t come back.

Undyne’s arms began to shake as she walked over to a filing cabinet. Hesitantly, she unlocked and opened drawer. Inside were the some of the missing tapes. These tapes were from Agriculture Pool Lab fives camera. Her arms shook more as she searched for a specific tape. Once she found the right tape she slowly pulled it out. This tape was from the day the mermaid almost killed her. 

Undyne took a few breaths before sitting down in front of a TV screen separate from the others. She was going to watch the tape. Despite not wanting to, she had a feeling in her soul that she should. She fast forwarded the tape to lunch the paused it. Undyne felt like her soul was going to burst it was beating so hard. It took her awhile to calm down enough to play the tape. She watched in horror and tried her best to stay calm. She rewound the tape after the mermaid left the room to a little bit before Nabstablook entered. She watched that section of the tape over and over again.

“Undyne?!?”

“Uh..huh?” Undyne turned around in confusion. She was so focused on the tape that she didn’t recognize who called her name.

“Undyne?!? Where are you??” Nabstablook yelled from the hallway.

Quickly, Undyne opened the door and looked for Nabstablook. “Uh...N-Nab.”

“Oh there you are!” Nabstablook turned around and floated over to Undyne. “Where have you been?”

“Uh...huh? Here. W-What are you doing h-here?”

“Looking for you. You weren’t in your room and it’s way past dinner.”

“Uh….” Undyne looked at her watch. It was almost nine pm. “Uh o...oh my g-g-gosh! I...I...I guess I…..l-lost track of t-t-time.” Nervously, Undyne laughed and sniffled.

"U...Undyne...were you crying?"

Undyne sniffed again and blinked her eyes a few times. " A...A little.."

"Ohh....sweetie....come on. You've been working way to hard. Get some food, watch some anime and-"

“Nab.... I...I n-n-need you...to watch s-s-something.” Undyne motioned for Nabstablook to follow her.

Nabstablook followed Unydne. " Undyne I really think you-"

"Please...." Undyne rewound the tape.

Nabstablook gasped. “Is...Is that-??!”

“Y-Yes.” Undyne paused the tape.

“Why on EARTH would you watch THAT?!” Nabstablook gasped. " THAT'S ...why you were crying earlier ! Undyne, get rid of it. You poor thing. You never should have had to watch that! You should have asked me to look, throw them -"

“Nabs…p-please….watch it.”

Nabstablook sighed and frowned. “A...Alright….fine.”

Undyne played the tape. 

Nabstablook watched but frequently looked over to see Undyne. “Okay! I watched it! Now get rid of this horrible tape!”

"Did...you s-see...Papyrus's f..face...." Undyne spoke in a sad voice. She rewound the tape again. "There....he was crying....but....he....he wiped his eyes....s...so....he....he c-could see...." Tears started to fall down Undyne's face.

"I...I didn't see that...now...please Undyne....get rid of the tape. " 

“And....d...d-did you see his f-face?” She turned to look at Nabstablook.

“What?? Who’s face??”

Undyne rewound the tape. “....Sans's...face.....”

Nabstablook gasped in confusion. “Wh...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“The m-mermaid...Sans.....L-Look...at h-his face….h...here.” She paused the tape and pointed to Sans.

“Undyne-!”

“LOOK!” Undyne burst out in anger. “J...just...look...p..please.” She said in a calm and sad voice.

Nabstablook sighed again and took a good look.

“And….” Undyne played the tape. “Here.” She paused the tape for a while. ‘A….And uh… h-here too….d...d-doesn’t he...l..look….sc...sc...sc…”

“Scared?”

Undyne nodded.

With a sad frown, Nabstablook looked at the paused tape again. “ Are you asking if I think he looks scared?”

Again Undyne nodded.

Nabstablook stared at the TV for a long a minute. “ I...I guess....he.... does look scared...but also angry.”

"And...w-what about....here?"

"Scared.... and angry....."

"And...h-here....?"

"Uh....shocked.....confused .....scared.....and....ashamed....?"

Undyne sniffled and wiped her face before taking the tape out. She stared at it a while before returning it to where it was. With a slight nod, she quietly said “Me too….”


	14. Glimpse of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden well under the lake are tunnels not made by nature. Papyrus searches them with his drone. For a few moments his fear of Sans being dead is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this chapter was longer. I attempted to make it longer but combining it with the next chapter but it I didn't think it tied in well. So yeah, short chapter with a cliff hanger.
> 
> Little smut here . . . sort of ?
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

Papyrus had left work early and accidentally cried himself to sleep on the couch. His sleep wasn’t peaceful though due to feeling like he was awake. Papyrus opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. With a sigh, he wiped his eyes. 

A loud bang on from the front door startled Papyrus. Lazily, he got up and walked over to the front door. Taking a look through the peephole, he didn’t see anyone. There was another bang against the door. “Who is it?” Papyrus said in a sleepy voice. No one answered but whoever it was hit the door frantically. Cautiously, Papyrus cracked the door open to see who it was.

Papyrus gasped out in shock! “Sans?!?”

Sans looked up, blinked a few times then smiled.

“SANS!!” Papyrus opened the door completely, got on his knees and hugged Sans tightly. “I was so worried about you!!”

Sans hugged Papyrus back.

Papyrus held back tears of joy. “Where were you??? ” He let go of Sans but kept his hands on Sans shoulders. “Why’d you-"

Sans suddenly kissed Papyrus!

Papyrus moaned out in shock and pleasure. “S-San-" He struggled to break the kiss, but Sans was too strong. It didn’t take long for Papyrus to give in. This kiss was different…. Slightly, Papyrus opened his eyes. Sans eyes were closed. This kiss...it wasn’t for learning.

Sans broke off the kiss, quickly got behind Papyrus and dragged him inside the house.

“Wha??? H-Hey!”

Sans closed the front door then pounced Papyrus. He kissed him again with more force.

Papyrus knew something was off. As good as the kiss was….this wasn’t like Sans. When Sans broke the kiss, he turned his head and covered his mouth. “W-Wait!!”

Sans stopped.

Papyrus gasped for air for a while. Cautiously, he turned to look at Sans. “S...Sans….say something….”

Sans stared at Papyrus with a blank expression his face. 

“Sans?” Papyrus sat himself up a bit. “Say something!”

Sans opened his mouth to speak but instead of words coming out was a tune.

“Wh-What?!”

The tune continued and it sounded….familiar. Everything went dark and then Papyrus opened his eyes. His cell phone was ringing. “A...a dream..?” Papyrus said with confusion and sadness in his voice. With a groan, he sat up and pulled his cellphone out of his lab coat pocket. 

Undyne. With a sigh, Papyrus rejected the call and turned his phone off. “Not in the mood.” He said quietly to himself. For good measure, he made the house phone line be "busy".

Papyrus looked at his watch. Nine twenty five pm. He sighed in disappointment. Several hours he could have been searching the lake had been wasted. Now, he had to made a light dinner, meals for tomorrow and then try to go to sleep. He couldn't get off his sleep schedule too much sadly.

Papyrus slept some before his alarm went off at five am. Sleepily but quickly, Papyrus got out of bed and shut off the alarm clock. He teleported to the kitchen to make breakfast. Papyrus ate as fast as he could. He took out his premade lunch and set it on the table before teleporting to his bedroom to change. Again he teleported to the kitchen to put his lunch into a backpack and a few cigarettes. Last but not least, Papyrus grabbed the all the drone gear and teleported to the lake.

Papyrus’s perception of time was off. Minutes felt like hours due to anxiety. To take the edge off, he smoked a cigarette. He wanted to smoke more than one but intentionally brought three with him. Ever since Sans went missing, his self control was put to test when it came to smoking. He didn't want to get into the habit of smoking everyday.

Time continued to drag on. It was time for lunch but Papyrus wasn't hungry. His determination to find Sans made him lose his appetite.Rocks. Fish.Fish eggs. Algae. Moss. Cattails. Bulrushes. Air bubbles. The light from the drone. That's all Papyrus saw. No sign of Sans.Several hours pasted by slowly. Papyrus began to feel sleepy and light headed. Taking a look at his watch, it was eight pm. With a sad sigh, he decided to call it a day. The next day, Papyrus returned to the lake early and return home at around nine pm. 

Two more weekends in a row with no signs of Sans. Papyrus’s fear that Sans was dead gradually increased everyday. A few moments before giving up, Papyrus saw something that gave him hope again. A tunnel. With just a brief glance, it was obvious to Papyrus that this underwater tunnel wasn't made naturally.

The next Saturday, Papyrus began to search the tunnel. The tunnel had a ceiling and rounded pillars made of stone. Every few feet there were crystals that gave of light. It was beautiful and very well made. Unfortunately,the tunnel Papyrus found was connected to several tunnels.

Two more weekends Papyrus searched the tunnels. In order to save time, he made a map of the tunnels. He had come across several dead ends and no sign of Sans. Papyrus knew there had to be at least one route to where Sans was.

Three weekends now. No signs of Sans but Papyrus did get lucky and found a very long route with no dead ends. Hopefully this path he took didn’t end up with him having to go back to the start. Papyrus sighed,closed his eyes and massaged the sides of his skull for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he saw something moving toward the drone. He gasped, squinted and got closer to the screen. Something was moving but it was too far away to make it out. Slowly, Papyrus moved the drone forward. Eventually the drone got close enough for him to make out what it was. 

“Sans?!?! SANS !!” Papyrus yelled out in relief and joy! “ THANK GOD YOU’RE-” Before Papyrus could finished, Sans had swam right up to the drone. He looked VERY angry.

“WHAT???” Papyrus was shocked at how quickly Sans swam. He watched in horror as Sans attempted to break his drone! “UH ! OH NO NO NO NO NO!!” Papyrus yelled as he tried to get the drone out of Sans’s grip. It took Papyrus a second to remember how strong Sans was. There was no way he could get the drone free of him. With a sad sigh, Papyrus put down the controls.He shouldn’t have been surprised by Sans’s actions. To Sans the drone was an unknown threat.

With a sigh, Papyrus returned the boat to the docks. “He's okay . . . he's okay!" He said with tears in his eyes. " Alright. I . . . I need to make another drone . . . I'll make it faster and add a screen so Sans can see my face. I'll . . . I'll find him again . . ."


	15. Brighter Future Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things for Papyrus are starting to get better. His friendship with Undyne is on the mend and new job awaits him. Hopefully soon, Sans will be back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but interesting chapter . . . I think. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. . . TRY. I could have left this entire chapter out but I wanted to keep it in. Two different characters will make an appearance. (Not saying who. You'll find out when you read it lol)
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

After months of searching, Papyrus finally saw Sans for a few seconds yesterday before his drone was destroyed.Unfortunately, it was Monday again which meant Papyrus had to work. He wanted to drop everything to make another drone and find Sans again. He barely slept

Before heading to work, Papyrus turned his cellphone on. Several missed calls, a full voicemail and texts all from Undyne. They were all from Saturday and Sunday. Papyrus took a glance at the texts. None of them were related to work. With a sigh, Papyrus deleted everything from Undyne and went to work. 

Papyrus clocked himself in then slowly walked to his office. With a yawn, Papyrus reached for the doorknob with his eye closed. “Hmm?” He opened his eyes in confusion. The door was already open.

“Papyrus.” It was Undyne. 

With a quiet groan, Papyrus turned to walk away from his office.

“P-Papyrus!!” Undyne yelled. “H-Hey!! I need to t-talk to you!”

“About what?”

“I want to help you find Sans! ”

Papyrus stopped in shock. Slowly, he turned around. “What….?”

“I...I want to h-help you find Sans.”

Neither of them said anything for awhile.

“ I . . .” Undyne broke the silence. “ I was wrong . . . y . . . y-you were right . . I . . . I -” She paused and held back tears . “I'm sorry…”

Papyrus quietly sighed and looked at the floor. “Me too.” He said softly.

“So . . . will you let me h-help? ”

“I don’t think you can.”

“T-There must be s-s-something I can do!”

“What?”

“I … I could. . . .”

Again, silence fell upon the two scientists.

“Thanks for the offer.” Papyrus gave Undyne a light pat on the shoulder before walking past her to go to his office.

“A-Are you still going to q-quit.”

Papyrus stopped but didn’t turn around. “ Yes. Because I have no passion for this job.”

“D-Do you . . . still h-hate me . . .?”

Quickly, Papyrus turned and looked at Undyne. “ No . . . because I never did.” He paused and gave Undyne a small, sad smile. “See ya later.”

For the first time in a long time, work wasn’t so bad. Papyrus’s anger towards Undyne turned into disappointment. He was also disappointed in himself for being such a jerk to her. It would take some time for the two to mend their friendship.

Lunch time arrived quickly. Papyrus forgot to bring himself lunch so he teleported to Muffet’s Bakery. As usual, it was pretty busy. Eventually, Papyrus got to the front of the line.

“Well ! If it isn’t my favorite customer ! Hello Papyrus.” Muffet said with a smile.

“Hi Muffet.”

“All out of honey again or did you want some of my baked goods?” In one hand, Muffet held up some honey and in the other a wrapped muffin.

“Actually I was wondering if I could work here.”

“Work?” Muffet blinked in confusion. “ You want a job???”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm . . . .”

“I can cook, clean and be the best delivery boy.”

“The BEST??”

“Yes. . . the best.”

Muffet folded two of her arms and thought for a moment. “Alright . . . how about a test run.” She said as she walked away. “The customer already paid. Just deliver it to that address.” Carefully Muffet gave Papyrus a box.

“I’ll be back before you known it ,Boss.” With a smile, Papyrus left Muffet’s store. He went around the corner and teleported to customers address. “ Muffets Deliver here!” Papyrus said as he knocked on the door.

Eventually the door opened up by a short, yellow,muscular , female monster. “ HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST ??!”

“ Huh?”

“I JUST GOT-” The monster cleared her throat and took a breathe. “ I just got a notification that my order was on the way.”

With a shrug Papyrus said “I took a shortcut.”

“Suuuuuure.” She gave Papyrus a suspicion glare. “ Well . . . thanks! ” She took hold of the box

“Oh no thank you.” Papyrus smiled and bowed his head slightly.

Papyrus teleported back to Muffets. Thankfully no one was in line.

“ Hello the-” Muffet gasped out in shock. “ You . . . “ She started to laugh. “ There’s no way you delivered it THAT fast !”

“ I did.”

Muffet frowned in disbelief. She pressed a few buttons on her phone. “ Hello? Alphys this is Muffet. I just wanted to make sure you got your order. You . . . you did ?” Muffets eyes opened wide in shock. “ Uh y-Yes ! My new employee Papyrus is the FASTEST delivery boy!”

Quietly Papyrus said “Yes!” to himself and did a little fist pump.

“ Yes he is. Well, I thank you for your business. Enjoy and ta-ta for now!” Muffet turned towards Papyrus. “When can you start?”

“Two weeks.”

“ TWO WEEKS???”  


“Well it’d be rude of me to just up and quit my current job.”

“OH ! I see . . . that’s true . . . workers etiquette . . . I like that. “ Muffet grinned. “Alright then. Two weeks.”

“Cool. Oh yeah. I would like some honey and a strawberry sandwich medium meal please.” Papyrus took out some gold and held his hand out to Muffet.

“Alright.” Muffet counted the gold. “I’ll get it out to you soon!”

After eating his lunch, Papyrus had a short interview with Muffet before heading back to work. Despite knowing that the pay would be less from his current job, Papyrus was excited about having a new job. If he needed extra cash, he could probably be a delivery boy for other places as well.Slowly, things were looking better for Papyrus. There was only one more thing to make things perfect. . . . finding Sans and bringing him home.


	16. Battle Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, Papyrus searches the lake for Sans. Hours turn into days, days into weeks until finally Papyrus finds something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, wrote this today (2-1-19) If my "writing style" seems messy / different it's cuz I sort of rushed to get this done and I'm tired from work. Been a long week. I'm not spoiling anything in the notes or description. All I'm gonna say is there's a fight, cursing and a new character that will be named later.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

Another month has past. Papyrus has had several new experiences. Thankfully, it was a good month overall for him. 

For the last two weeks, Papyrus has been Muffet’s delivery boy. The pay is less than his old job but he enjoys it. At first it was really tiring teleporting around so much but gradually his magic adjusted. His daily teleporting record is up to fifty now. Muffet is a good boss. The home deliveries are based on what he said he was capable off. Papyrus and Undyne are on texting terms now. Both are still a bit hurt and find talking on the phone awkward. Their friendship is mending slowly. They have worked together twice since their soul to soul talk. The Queen had asked him to help Undyne out till she got some help.

Papyrus just finished creating another drone to search the tunnels in the lake. Camera’s in the front and back. This drone was faster and with brighter lights. The propellers can change directions. It had a screen to show his face. He hoped that Sans will see him on the screen and won’t destroy this drone this time.

Saturday morning. Today, Papyrus was going to search for Sans in the tunnels. He got up earlier, ate as fast as he could, made lunch, grabbed the drone, his “map” of the tunnels and teleported to the lake.The first route Payrus took was the one he saw Sans in.The crystals that were in this tunnel had been broken. That . . . wasn’t a good sign. Eventually the drone found a dead end. The tunnel was blocked off by giant boulders.

Papyrus sighed. “That’s what I figured. . . . sort of.” He sighed again and turned the drone around. “Well then . . . I guess that means there’s more than one route to get to . . . wherever Sans is.”

It’s been three weekends now since Papyrus had begun to search the tunnel again for Sans. It took awhile for him to find the current tunnel route that so far didn’t lead to a dead end.“Please . . . be in here.” Papyrus said to himself.

Lunchtime came and went but Papyrus didn’t eat. Two pm. Four pm. Six pm. No sign of Sans yet. Just as Papyrus was going to turn the drone around, he saw large, dark figure. “ Sans???” Slowly, he moved the drone forward. Papyrus gasped in shock. “W-What . . . is that???”

In the tunnel was large, blue and red thing. It’s body looked deformed and almost like it was melting. It’s eyes glowed yellow and had no pupils. The thing opened its mouth little by little until it looked like it was just a giant mouth with teeth.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ?!?!” Papyrus yelled before changing the direction of the propellers to go backwards.“Please don’t follow the drone please don’t follow the . . . FUCK!!”

The blue beast swam towards the drone trying to grab it!

“SHIT !!” Papyrus retracted the drones cord. There was a chance it’d bang up against stuff but that’d be better than the drone being destroyed by the thing. 

“Come on come on COME ON !!” Papyrus took his eyes off the camera for a second. The cord couldn’t be retracted any faster. Looking back at the camera, he gasped in shock. “W-Where’d it go??? Did . .. did I lose it?” The beast was gone.Papyrus slowed done the cords speed. Carefully, Papyrus looked for the beast. “ I’m not risking it.” He resumed retracting the drone at full speed. Once the drone was out of the tunnel, he reduced the cords pull back speed.“What . . . what was that thing?? Oh god . . . what if it finds Sans?!?! . . . FUCK !!” Papyrus slammed his fist on the rail of the boat. “I gotta-”

The sound of water splashing stopped Papyrus train of thought . The Blue and red beast let out a spine chilling scream ! It was so loud that it Papyrus had to cover his skull ! Suddenly, the boat heaved ! The beast was attempting to get on the boat.

“AW HELL NO!!” Papyrus shot several bones at the beast. “Wh...WHAT?!?!” Again he shot bones at the beast. No damage! “ WHAT THE FUCK ?!?!” Papyrus created a barrier of blue bones. The beast lounged at Papyrus going through the blue bones taking no damage!

Papyrus teleported away from the beast with ease. He had to get the thing off the boat ! “Well . . this is gonna be FUN!” He teleported off the boat and over the lake so that he’d make a large splash!. “Come on! Take the bait!”

The beast disappeared into what looked like a black hole.

“WH-WHAT??” In fear, Papyrus swam in place looking around in all directions. “ WHERE . . . WHERE IS IT ?!?! WHERE IS IT ?!?!”

It got quiet. Too quiet.

Papyrus teleported onto the boat and pulled the drones cord. Just a second after getting hold of the drone, the beast grabbed hold of his wrist! “ AH!! FUCK!!” The thing was so strong it felt like Papyrus’s wrist was going to break! He held onto the boat for dear life! “AHH!! FUCK!!” He lost his grip and was barely holding onto the boat ! 

The beast opened its mouth wide and bit Papyrus’s entire lower left arm!

“AHHH!” Papyrus closed his eyes and screamed out in pain. His arm !! It’s was being broken!! Every time he tried to summon his Blasters, the beast bit deeper into his arm !! “AHHH !! FUCK !!” He tried to scream "HELP!" but all that came out his mouth was screams of pain! He hoped that someone was nearby and could help before he lost his grip on the boat! 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!”

That scream . . . ! Papyrus opened his eyes wide and gasped ! “S...Sans…?!?!?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!” Sans screamed louder ! The water shifted into two giant hands !

The beast let go of Papyrus and disappeared into a black hole.

Sans continued to scream and searched for the beast.

“SANS !!!”

Sans turned to around in confusion. Once his eyes met Papyrus, he jolted and stared blankly.

“SANS!!” Papyrus yelled happily.

“RRRAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!” 

“AHHHHHHHHH!!” Papyrus screamed out as the boat was moved suddenly by a giant water hand ! “SANS ?!?!” He watched in horror as Sans fought with the beast ! The water shifted, up and down! The hands grabbed the beast several times! It felt like the fight went on forever !

The beast let out another scream before it disappeared.

“RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Sans let out another scream. Slowly the water hands lost their form.

“SANS !!!” Papyrus yelled as loud as he could ! “SANS !!”

Slowly, Sans turned to look towards Papyrus’s direction. Quickly, he went under the water.

“SANS !?!?” Papyrus’s eyes darted across the water trying to see where Sans had gone. “SANS?!?!” He couldn’t see Sans in the lake anywhere! After a about a minute of searching he saw Sans under the water a few feet away from the boat. He smiled and gasped out happily. “Sans!!”  
Sans looked up at Papyrus with a sad expression.

“Sans?! I-it’s me! Papy!” Papyrus hoped that Sans could hear him from under the water. “I’ve been looking for you for months ! I missed you so much !”

Slowly, Sans started to descend deeper into the lake.

“Sans wait ! Don’t- AHH!” Papyrus yelped out in pain when he tried to move closer toward Sans. “UGH!!! DAMN IT!!” He hissed and closed his eyes in pain for a while. When he opened them, he gasped out in shock.

Sans was right next to the boat.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

Slowly, Sans pulled himself up onto the boat then himself toward Papyrus. He stared at Papyrus's injured arm. Carefully, he lifted Papyrus’s arm up. Sans’s eyes suddenly changed to green. Gently, he licked Papyrus’s arm.

Papyrus gasped in awe as he saw his arm begin to heal. The bite marks disappeared and a lot of the pain went away.

Once his arm was healed up pretty well, Sans lowered Papyrus’s arm and turned to look at the lake. He started to inch himself off the boat.

“Don’t go!” Papyrus said trying to hold back tears. “Please . . . stay with me. . . please Sans . . . stay. . . please . . . oh god . . . do you even know what I’m saying ?!?” He cried into his arm that was uninjured. “Stay. . . . stay with me . . . . please. . .” A small hand touching his shoulder caught Papyrus’s attention. He looked up and saw Sans looking back at him.

Slowly, Sans moved towards Papyrus and hugged him softly. “I . . . miss . . . you too Papy . . .I . . . I stay . . .”


End file.
